When The Trust Says The Truth
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Kepercayaan adalah hal yang penting dalam sebuah relasi. Cinta dan persahabatan—sama saja. Dan mereka yang terlibat dalam sebuah permainan takdir.../ NOT YURI. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, and many others. Fict collab suki suu foxie and V3Yagami
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, School-life drama**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Sekerumunan remaja sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman Konoha <em>High School<em>, ada yang menangis, ada yang bingung, ada juga yang tertawa girang sambil berpelukan.

"Haruno … Haruno … Haruno…," gumam seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang cukup unik dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang berwarna seperti _bubble gum_.

"Ah, ADA, ADA! Shimura … Shimura … Shimura…," gumamnya lagi setelah dia menemukan marganya.

"ADAAA!" teriak gadis itu dengan girang, dengan cekatan dia berbalik arah dan memeluk seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya,"Kita berhasil loloooos, Sai!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja berhasil, kau kan jenius," ucap laki-laki bernama Sai yang membalas pelukannya.

"Kau juga nggak kalah, kok, jeniusnya."

"Ayo kita kembali, ibuku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kita, Sakura."

"Okeee!"

Yak! Walaupun mereka menunjukkan kedekatan yang di luar batas, nyatanya, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih—kedua orang itu adalah _s__ahabat_ dari sejak mereka bisa berjalan.

Haruno Sakura dan Shimura Sai.

Mereka membuat teman-temannya saat SMP iri melihat kedekatan mereka, bahkan pacar-pacar Sai selalu menyuruh Sai menjaga jarak pada Sakura karena mereka cemburu. Dan jelas saja, semua berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan Sai dengan para perempuan tersebut. Sai tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaan pacarnya dulu untuk menjauhi Sakura karena bagi Sai, Sakura sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ah, adaa! Namamu juga ada di sini, Sasuke!" seru gadis berambut pirang pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"_Hn_," jawab pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu tanpa fokus pada gadis disampingnya. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya, yang jelas, pemuda itu tampak sedang memusatkan atensinya pada sesuatu.

"Kau lihat apa, Sasuke?"

"Hn? Bukan apa-apa, sudah selesai?"

"Ih! Kau ini dingin sekali, sih? Kalau begitu terus nanti tidak akan pernah dapat pacar, loh?"

"Berisik! Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi. Di sini ramai sekali."

"Iya, iyaa … eh kau tahu tidak, dari tadi kau dilihatin terus, loh, oleh cewek-cewek disini," goda wanita yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Tidak peduli."

"Hehehehe, pasti aku yang bakalan susah nih," gumam Ino.

"Susah kenapa?" Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung akan pernyataan sahabat dari SMP-nya itu.

"Menolongmu dari kejaran wanita menyeramkan, sama seperti saat kita SMP dulu."

"Oh, yaah … mohon bantuanmu lagi nanti."

Sang gadis tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu sudah sedikit kusut karena membayangkan kejaran para wanita menyeramkan nanti.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

_Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!_

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Langkah seseorang yang berlari di koridor sekolah akibat mendengar bel sudah berbunyi terdengar begitu menggema. Orang itu lari secepatnya ke lantai 3, dan begitu sampai didepan kelasnya.

_Sreeeg!_

" 7.55. Selamat! _Sensei_ belum datang, Sakura."

"Sai … _hosh_ … _hosh_ … _hosh_ … kenapa kamu tega meninggalkanku?" ucap Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi malam, kita berada di kelas yang sama, dan masuk jam 8. Aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi pagi, tapi kamu bilang 5 menit lagi sebanyak 7 kali," ucap Sai sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan membantu membawakan tasnya, tentu saja hal itu menjadi bahan omongan satu kelas.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya akrab sekali."

"Tidak mungkin, ah."

"Laki-laki itu tampan sekali!"

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang mulai menambah bising suasana kelas, Sakura tetap menempel pada Sai.

"Apa aku yang paling terakhir?" tanya Sakura pada Sai, saat mereka sudah berada di kursi masing-masing.

"Ehm, itu…."

_Sreeeeg!_

"Ah … hah … hah … hah … Sa … Suke, ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Hah … hah … hah … kau yang lelet, ngapain, sih, pake dandan segala!"

"Ah-ku … menata rambutkuh …dulu!"

Kedua orang itu bergumam sambil berjalan ke bangku mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja itu juga jadi bahan pandangan orang-orang di kelas, termasuk Sakura dan Sai.

Saat sedang mengatur napasnya, Sasuke melirik ke satu sudut. Di sanalah ia melihat objek—tepatnya subjek—yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya

"_Dia …?"_

"Waaahh, kita satu kelas dengan Uchiha, senangnyaaa!"

"Iyaa! Yamanaka juga ada di sini, mereka keren, yah, serasi banget!"

"Aku satu SMP, loh, dengan mereka, tapi tidak terlalu kenal. Mereka di SMP sangat kompak, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Yamanaka, juga tidak ada yang berani mendekati Uchiha."

"Eh, Haruno juga di sini? Aku satu SMP dengannya dulu, dia sangat jenius, semua pelajaran dia kuasai … ehm, kecuali olahraga."

"Oh, ya? Kalau aku sih lebih suka Yamanaka, walaupun dia di pelajaran sedikit kurang, tapi dia menguasai semua jenis olahraga!"

Obrolan demi obrolan tercipta. Ada beberapa murid yang menghampiri Sakura, berkenalan dan mengobrol bersama Sai juga. Ada juga yang menghampiri Ino dengan segan, namun karena Ino sangat ramah, dari yang tadinya segan sekarang bisa menjadi begitu akrab.

"Aku … mengagumi-mu Yamanaka-_san_," ucap seorang siswi.

"Aahh, biasa saja, semua orang pada dasarnya sama, kok," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, Haruno, nanti kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti tolong ajari aku, yah?" ujar seorang siswi berkaca mata.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Saat itulah, Ino menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari sahabatnya, Sasuke. Dari tadi, ah tidak, dari kemarin, Ino menangkap bahwa Sasuke terus memandangi sosok berambut _pink_ itu. Tidak mungkin kalau Ino tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sasuke. Maksudnya, siapa, sih, yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada pemuda tampan satu itu? Tapi Ino tahu, Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya saja, tidak lebih.

"Hayoo~ sedang memerhatikan siapa?" ledek Ino.

"Hn? Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Tuan Uchiha," sindir Ino.

"…."

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!"

Sayang beribu sayang, saat Ino akan meledek lagi, guru pun datang dengan tidak tepat waktu.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Permisiii, permisiiiii," gumam Sakura di kantin yang penuh sesak oleh murid.

"Maaf, permisi sebentaaar."

Saat sudah berada di depan kasir, Sakura pun melihat roti _strawberry_ yang tinggal satu. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun langsung menyambar roti itu. Tapi ternyata, dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang melihatnya, ada tangan yang lain yang menggapai roti tersebut.

"Ah!" ucap keduanya.

"Maaf. Ah, yah … ng … kau duluan saja," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau lebih menginginkannya," balas orang yang ternyata adalah Ino.

Sekejap, Sakura terperangah. Tapi kemudian, ia pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kita beli patungan dan kita bagi dua rotinya, bagaimana?" usul Sakura.

"Cemerlang!"

Setelah membayar roti tersebut dan membeli minuman, Sakura dan Ino pun berkenalan sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku ne_?"

Membalas perkenalan Sakura, Ino pun menjawab, "Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil aku Ino saja. _Yoroshiku na_!"

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Iya jangan sungkan, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau populer sekali, ya? Hampir semua anak di kelas mengenalmu," ujar Ino tanpa bermaksud jelek sedikit pun.

"Masa? Tidak sepopuler dirimu, ah," jawab Sakura.

"Hahaha. Aku? Biasa saja, deh, rasanya?" Belum sempat Sakura memnjawab ucapan Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menyelanya, "Oh, iya! Ayo kukenalkan pada seseorang." Ino menarik lengan Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di depan kelas. Kedua gadis sebaya itu pun langsung menuju tempat duduk Sasuke. Dan terlihat di situ Sasuke sedang menundukkan kepalanya di meja, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba di hadapannya ada … si _pinky_?

"Ini namanya Sakura, ayo kenalkan!" ucap Ino.

"Ah—_hn_ … Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi tanpa berjabat tangan. Sakura yang melihat perlakuannya sedikit risih dan sebal. Menurut Sakura, sangat tidak sopan memperkenalkan diri tapi tidak menjulurkan tangan malah kembali tidur!

Akhirnya Sakura melakukan suatu tindakan yang membuat Ino terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Kalau sedang berkenalan angkat wajahmu dan genggam tangan orang yang akan berkenalan denganmu!" ucap Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan meraih tangannya.

Ino terdiam.

Bahkan Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Nah, begitu." Senyum Sakura yang terlihat senang membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang malu, kecuali Ino.

"Ah, aku juga akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian," seru Sakura, "Saaaiii!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sai sampai laki-laki itu menghampirinya.

"Ino ini Sai, Sai ini Ino."

"Hai," sapa Sai.

"Hai," jawab Ino menggenggam tangan Sai.

"Dan ini Sasuke. Hei, Sasuke!" tegur Ino pada Sasuke yang kembali menempelkan kepalanya di meja.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lagi, tapi kini ketika dia melihat sosok Sai, ekspresinya berubah, antara kaget dan tidak senang melihat pemuda itu.

"Ehm, Sai…," tegur Sakura pelan menandakan agar Sai menjulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha," ucap Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke menjabat tangannya, tanpa berkata-kata.

Sesaat, keheningan yang sulit diartikan tampak menyelimuti mereka. Karena merasa suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, maka Sakura berinisiatif untuk kembali ke tempatnya bersama Sai setelah berpamitan seadanya pada Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu, sih?" tegur Ino pelan.

"Hn, aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Hhh, kau ini … kalau dengan Sakura? Bagaimana?" Ino meledek sambil menyenggol-nyenggol sikut laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Ino berisik! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar sampai bel berbunyi!"

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_sama_!" cibir Ino sambil duduk di tempatnya. Tak lama, gadis itu sudah asyik kembali bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak dari kelasnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sakura dan Sai….

"Sai, kenapa menunjukkan senyum seperti itu lagi?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar sedih.

"Aku hanya memasang tameng, Sakura. Kau tahu, kan, aku sudah berjanji pada orang itu, agar kejadian dulu tidak terulang lagi."

"Tapi bukan berarti semua laki-laki harus diwaspadai, kan?"

"Harus! Agar tidak terulang lagi makanya semua harus diwaspadai. Aku tidak mau melihatmu yang seperti dulu lagi."

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sai. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah bangku dimana Sasuke sedang menutupi wajahnya memakai kedua lengannya. Setelah itu, obrolan mengenai hal yang tidak mengenakkan itu pun diakhiri dengan helaan napas yang panjang dari Sakura.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke. Hari ini _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ tidak pulang lagi, katanya masih banyak urusan yang harus diurus," ucap seseorang yang berasal dari dapur.

"Jadi hari ini aku harus memasak masakanmu yang mengerikan itu lagi, heh, Itachi?"

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

"Oh, Ino? Bagus! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!"

Ino dan Sasuke saling tukar pandang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Iya, iya! Sebentar! _Geez_! Untung aku datang."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dan menemukan sosok Uchiha sulung sedang memakai celemek sambil memotong-motong tomat dengan cara yang amatir.

"Acak-acakan sekali, sih! Sini biar aku yang memasaknya!" ujar Ino sambil menyambar pisau yang dipakai si sulung itu. Begitu pisau berada di tangannya, dengan cekatan dan sangat profesional, Ino memotong tomat-tomat itu dengan rapi dan cepat.

"Wah, kau memang hebat Ino, benar-benar calon istri yang hebat! Sasuke sangat beruntung, hahaha."

"Ssssttt! Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia turun?" geram Ino.

"Loh? Jadi kamu belum menyatakannya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengatakannya! Nanti persahabatan kami bisa hancur," jawab Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ah, payah!"

"Biar, weee! Lagi pula…." Tiba-tiba Ino melamun dan teringat kembali saat mereka di kelas, bagaimana cara Sasuke yang terus-terusan memandang Sakura.

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Hm, tidak, bukan apa-apa. _Ne_, Itachi-_nii_, cepat cuci panci ini!"

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Suara musik bergemuruh keras dan orang-orang sedang berdansa dengan liarnya di sebuah _club_. Di tempat yang sama, terdapat perkumpulan wanita yang sedang menikmati minumannya di sofa yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Ternyata 'anak' yang kauceritakan itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami," ucap perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian seksi.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. G_eez_! Di sekolahku, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Haah! Padahal aku mau masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kalian," jawab perempuan yang di sebelahnya

"Yah, kami tidak satu kelas dengannya, sih … tapi, memang apa yang mau kaulakukan terhadapnya? Maksudku, kauingin kami melakukan apa terhadapnya?" tanya temannya itu dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"_Hmmm_ … tidak usah terburu-buru, aku akan menceritakannya pelan-pelan."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Hari kembali pagi dan ini sudah seminggu sejak Sakura menjadi murid di Konoha_ High School_. Dia berjalan sedikit pelan menuju gerbang sekolahnya, sambil menikmati cuaca yang musim semi yang hangat dengan angin semilir yang cukup sejuk. Mendadak saja, Sakura menemukan sosok yang sedang tidur di halaman belakang. Karena penasaran, dia pun menghampiri sosok itu. Mungkin orang normal tidak akan menghampirinya, tapi karena rasa ingin tahu Sakura itu luar biasa besarnya, maka sampailah Sakura pada sosok itu.

"Uchiha?"

Sosok yang sedang tidur dengan buku tertutup di wajahnya itu bergerak, membuka buku yang menghalangi wajahnya dan membuka matanya.

"Kau?"

"Haruno Sakura!" ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, maksudku, sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"…."

"…."

Sakura duduk di samping pemuda itu dan tentu saja membuat seorang Sasuke kaget. Kenapa gadis itu mau duduk di sampingnya?

"Aku mau di sini sebentar boleh, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"…." Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bukunya itu.

"Uchi…."

"Sasuke juga boleh," potong Sasuke masih dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi buku.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum lembut pada akhirnya, "Sasuke … kenapa tidak bareng Ino?"

"Dia sedang menata rambutnya dan dandan, aku malas menunggunya."

"Hihihi, kau ini dingin sekali sih pada pacar sendiri," ujar Sakura.

"…."

Tidak ada sangkalan dari mulut Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit … kecewa. Entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa dan entah kenapa dia berharap agar Sasuke menyangkal apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ng … apa aku menggang…."

Belum selesai Sakura berujar, mendadak sebuah suara yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Sakuraa!" sapa seseorang sambil berlari.

"Inooo, _ohayoou_," sapa Sakura balik sambil berlari menuju Ino dan memeluknya. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah melupakan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Sakura, hari ini kan perkenalan _club_, kamu mau masuk club apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku belum tahu, aku … tidak ahli dalam olahraga, aku juga tidak suka _club_ yang berhubungan dengan lab, agak membosankan," jawab Sakura sambil memegang dagunya.

"Yaah, sayang sekali? Aku ingin mengajakmu masuk _club_ _cheerleaders_," kata Ino sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Hah? Aku tidak bisa, hahaha. Bisa-bisa kalian terhambat olehku," tolak Sakura, "mungkin aku akan mendaftar sebagai manajer _club_ basket saja, deh? Sai di sana, jadi aku bisa bersamanya."

"Oohh, tidak mau terpisahkan, yaah? Hehehe, mesra sekali," ejek Ino yang mengira kalau Sakura dan Sai adalah sepasang kekasih.

Saat mendengar Sakura akan mendaftar menjadi manajer _club_ basket, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit bukunya dan memerhatikan kedua sosok wanita yang tengah berbincang-bincang di jarak 5 meter dari tempat dia berbaring itu.

"Ah! Sepertinya Sasuke juga akan masuk _club_ basket, deh? Pas sekali! Kalau kau menjadi manajernya, aku bisa menitipkan Sasuke padamu. Dan kalau mereka sedang bertanding aku akan bersorak untuk Sasuke juga Sai, bagaimana?" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Iya, benar! Ino kau jeniuuusss!"

"Ahahahaa, hanya ide yang terlintas begitu saja, kok! Ayo kita ke kelas!" Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Saat istirahat tiba, Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya. Saat itulah, mata Sakura terus mencari sosok sang Uchiha. Namun, apa mau dikata, Sakura tetap tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Siapa yang kaucari?" tanya Sai sambil menawarkan jus _strawberry_.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Sakura sembari mengambil jus dari Sai dan meminumnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk perlahan sebelum ia berkata lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam _dia_ meneleponku, terus-terusan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Eh? Padahal dia kemarin meneleponku, kok! Kenapa dia harus menanyakan kabarku padamu juga, sih? Kakak yang aneh," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau tahu, kan, dia bagaimana? Dia takut kau berbohong tentang kabarmu, makanya dia bertanya padaku."

"Berlebihan!" ucap Sakura ketus dengan nada bercanda, "Aku keluar kelas sebentar."

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sai.

"Pergi mencari udara segar."

Sai melihat sosok Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kelas, namun ada satu sosok lagi yang datang ketika Sakura pergi.

"Hai," sapa Sai dengan lembut.

"Oh? Hai, Shimura!"

"Panggil aku Sai saja, Ino."

"Baiklah, Sai. Ehm … kau tidak keluar? Makan? Atau berbuat sesuatu? Setidaknya tidak di kelas sendiri begini," tanya Ino sembari menghampiri Sai.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa ke sini? Mau bertemu denganku, yah?" goda Sai usil.

"Huuu! Enak saja! Tadi itu aku pikir di kelas ramai, ternyata sepi begini. Teman-teman sekelas pada ke mana, sih?"

"Mereka pergi ke _club_ mereka masing-masing, kurasa?" jawab Sai sambil memandangi Ino yang sedang melihat seisi kelas. Seketika itu juga, Ino pun menyadarinya kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau sangat cantik."

Sedetik, Ino mempergunakan waktunya hanya untuk mengerjapkan matanya. Detik selanjutnya, ia pun tertawa. "Gombal!" sergah Ino masih dengan tawa yang tidak berlebihan—tampak memikat di mata Sai.

Dan setelah itu, percakapan ringan di antaran keduanya pun mulai membahana di kelas.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga satu per satu. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit riang akhirnya dia membuka pintu yang akan mengantarkannya ke daerah atap sekolah. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar ujung dan menatap langit yang cerah kemudian ditutup matanya yang indah itu dan dirasakannya angin yang berembus pelan melewati rambutnya sehelai demi sehelai.

"Sejuuuuuukkk!" teriak Sakura.

"Berisik!"

_Deg!_

Sakura kaget, dia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Pelan, ia pun menoleh. Dan ketika itu juga, ia langsung mendapat kepastian akan dugaannya. Ternyata benar, Sasuke-lah yang sedang duduk diatas sambil …

"Kau merokok?"

"Hn. Kenapa memang?"

"Kau masih di bawah umur! Itu dilarang!" tegur Sakura.

Sasuke turun setelah mematikan rokoknya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan ke samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Eh?"

"Setiap aku mencari ketenangan, kenapa kau selalu datang menggangguku?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud … mana aku tahu kalau kau ada di sini? Lalu … kalau soal yang tadi pagi … karena kita teman, makanya aku menghampirimu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam ke arah gadis itu. Sakura yang sadar kalau dia sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata, di rambut Sakura terdapat serpihan abu rokok yang barusan Sasuke injak, mungkin karena abu itu terbawa angin.

"Rambutmu…," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai pelan rambut Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura sangat berdebar-debar dan wajahnya tambah memerah, "Ada abu rokok," lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sambil memegang dadanya, debaran yang tidak juga berhenti itu membuat Sakura takut, takut akan satu hal yang paling ingin dia hindari di dunia ini….

"Aku tidak mau…," gumam Sakura pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Okay~ this is it! Our new project! Hohoho!<p>

High-school fic. Check. Pairing? Masih rahasia (hoho). Alur agak nyinet? Hemm ... bisa jadi. Ada antagonis? Pastinya. Tapi sejahat apa pun antagonis yang nanti kami buat, tidak ada niatan bashing di dalamnya.

Oh yah, sekalian, kami mengucapkan, selamat hari Natal bagi yang merayakaaan~

Last, we hope you all enjoy the story. Don't forget to give us feedback, ne?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayouuu_!"

Suara riang milik seorang Yamanaka Ino terdengar membahana di kelas 1-1 tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Nada bersemangat yang dilayangkannya berhasil membuat beberapa anak menoleh dan menguarkan balasan. Ino pun menanggapinya dengan senyum manis sebelum ia beranjak ke arah dua orang teman sekelasnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura, Sai," sapa Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat kedua teman barunya tersebut.

"Ah, _ohayou_, I … no …." Ucapan Sakura setengah terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok berambut _raven_ yang datang tidak lama setelah Ino menerjang masuk kelas. Begitu Ino memandangnya dalam bingung, Sakura segera buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sebuah senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Ino pun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu-Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua _aquamarine_ Ino masih begitu lekat memandang sahabat sejak SMP-nya, mulai ketika Sasuke duduk di kursi sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membatasi hubungan dengan sekitarnya—menggunakan iPad yang berisi banyak pilihan lagu.

Begitu Sasuke tampak nyaman dengan alunan musik dan sebuah buku di tangan, Ino pun kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Dengan santai, gadis itu kemudian menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk dalam posisi yang menyamping dengan dada yang sedikit menekan ke punggung kursi. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan di atas sandaran kursi dan tangan yang lain melakukan tugasnya menyangga dagu.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Eh …." Sakura yang tepat di hadapan Ino langsung membesarkan matanya, begitu tak siap dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dihaturkan gadis cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kami sedang membahas mengenai persoalan matematika di buku ini," jawab Sai sembari tersenyum dan menunjuk ke permukaan sebuah buku dengan telunjuknya, "menurut Sakura, cara penyelesaian yang diberikan buku ini terlalu berbelit-belit dan dia sedang menunjukkan padaku cara lain yang lebih mudah."

"Waaah!" seru Ino kagum. "Kalian luar biasa, eh? Membahas matematika? Ya, ampun! Aku saja harus diajarkan intens oleh Itachi-_nii_ untuk pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan kemarin! Dan sampai akhir, aku hanya bisa menangkap sekitar delapan puluh persen dari yang kemarin ia ajarkan. Matematika SMA tidak semudah waktu SMP, _ne_?"

Sai hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi cerocos Ino. Sementara itu, Sakura yang akhirnya berhasil memusatkan perhatian pada gadis di hadapannya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ya, rasa ingin tahu gadis itu memang senantiasa menggugahnya untuk mencari tahu hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Itachi-_nii_? Kakakmu?"

"Oh, bukan," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Setelah itu, ia menggerakkan kepalanya, seakan menunjuk ke satu arah secara tidak langsung, "Kakaknya Sasuke."

Sesaat, Sakura merasa dadanya dihantam oleh sesuatu. Tapi agar kecanggungan tidak lagi terbentuk, gadis itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Nah, daripada itu … bagaimana hasil diskusi kalian?" tanya Ino yang kemudian mengalihkan topik.

Dalam sekejap, pembicaraan ketiganya langsung berputar di sekitar matematika dan untaian panjang rumus yang rumit. Namun, karena pembawaan ketiganya yang tampak santai—bahkan terkesan tidak sedang membicarakan rumus—Sasuke yang semula tidak tertarik pun kini sedikit melirik.

Entah sihir apa yang tengah bekerja, saat itu tatapan Sasuke langsung beradu pandang dengan _emerald_ milik Sakura. Sepersekian detik, Sakura merasa terhisap ke dalam _onyx_ pemuda tersebut. Namun secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali tertawa bersama Ino.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas. Matanya masih meneliti sosok berambut merah muda itu dengan berhati-hati. Sayangnya, usahanya itu terganggu oleh tatapan lain yang terasa menusuk.

Shimura Sai.

Pemuda yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura—dalam posisi yang begitu dekat—kini tengah menatap Sasuke.

Tajam.

Sasuke semakin menyipitkan matanya. Tanpa menutup-nutupi, Sasuke memberikan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan pada pemuda itu. Ya, Sasuke tidak menyukai Sai dan demikian sebaliknya. Keduanya sama-sama tahu dan tidak ada untungnya menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka itu dalam balutan topeng keramahtamahan.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya saling mengadu kekeraskepalaan mereka dengan tatapan mematikan milik masing-masing. Tidak ada yang terlihat akan mengakhiri. Sampai konsentrasi itu terpecah oleh sebuah suara.

"Sai?" panggil Ino mendadak.

"Ah? Oh, iya," jawab Sai kembali memerhatikan pembicaraan dua gadis di dekatnya. Sasuke berdecih pelan dan puncaknya adalah saat _onyx_-nya kembali melirik hanya untuk mendapati senyum menantang yang dilayangkan oleh Sai.

Didorong oleh hasrat tak kasatmata, Sasuke pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dalam gerakan yang tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Ino—juga Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Pemuda itu enggan menjawab. Bahkan, setelah melepaskan kedua _earphone_-nya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan bukunya dan kemudian beranjak ke luar kelas.

"Eh? Lho? Kenapa, sih, dia?" Ino sudah hendak meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai begitu saja saat mendadak ia teringat bahwa ia belum berpamitan. "Sorry, sambung nanti, ya?"

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan dan Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Setelah Ino menjauh, Sai dan Sakura pun saling bertukar pandang. Sai kemudian memutus tatapan tersebut dengan mengarahkan kedua indranya pada buku yang ada di atas meja. Sambil menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal, Sai kemudian berkata, "Mereka dekat sekali, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Namun, begitu menyadari bahwa Sai tidak sedang melihatnya, ia menambahkan, "_He-eh_."

Selama beberapa saat, Sai hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada tiap angka tapi sama seperti Sakura, tidak seorang pun di antara mereka yang masih tertarik akan pembahasan mengenai matematika. Keduanya kini tengah disibukkan oleh pikiran lain.

Pikiran yang masih tertutup kabut—samar. Namun, efeknya cukup bisa dirasakan, bahkan ketika mereka belum tahu, apa yang begitu mengganggu mereka.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino sembari berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh sedikit saat Ino sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Apa?"

"Lho? Kok malah tanya aku? Kau yang kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"… Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan.

Ino masih mengikuti di samping Sasuke, "Lalu kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja. Dan kau …." Sasuke menoleh malas ke arah Ino, "Jangan ikuti aku!"

Ino termangu di tempatnya. Sasuke seakan tidak peduli akan hal itu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya yang entah hendak ke mana. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Ino naik ke atas. Gadis itu meremas baju di sekitar dada kirinya. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan.

"Kenapa aku … tidak boleh mengikutimu?"

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Waktu pulang sekolah adalah saat yang sangat ditunggu oleh banyak siswa. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura dan Sai yang sudah mendaftar di klub basket—Sakura sebagai manajer dan Sai sebagai anggota. Keduanya terlihat cukup antusias untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di kelas pertama mereka menginjak bangku SMA.

Segera setelah mereka menginjak ruang klub, Sakura langsung diajak oleh Tenten—kakak kelas mereka untuk melihat cara kerja manajer. Sementara, sebagai anggota, Sai langsung disuruh berkumpul oleh Lee—seorang enerjik yang menjadi ketua klub basket saat itu.

Mungkin Sai lupa, tapi di sini—di ruang klub basket, dia akan menghirup udara yang sama dengan orang yang tidak disukainya sejak awal perjumpaan mereka. Kebahagiaan yang semula dirasakan itu sedikit melayang semenjak ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, bukan Sai namanya kalau ia menampilkan wajah cemberut di situasi yang tidak menyenangkan sekalipun. Dengan sebuah senyum, Sai justru—

—mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berbaris tepat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hendak protes, tapi karena teriakan penyambutan anggota baru penuh semangat dari ketua klub, yang kemudian bisa dilakukan Sasuke adalah mendengus. Dan Sai? Entah mengapa ia merasa menang karenanya.

Lalu, penyambutan anak baru diisi dengan ceramah berapi-api oleh Lee. Beberapa anak tampak langsung tidak bersemangat. Berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang malah menguarkan aura permusuhan. Tidak, dari awal mereka tidak benar-benar mendengarkan penuturan panjang-lebar dari Lee.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, kukatakan saja," ujar Sai tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Senyum palsu masih demikian terpampang di wajah berkulit pucatnya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak suka. "Kebetulan, aku juga _tidak_ menyukaimu."

Pelan, Sai mengangguk. "Kuharap," imbuhnya, "kau juga tidak menyukai Sakura."

Kedua manik penglihatan Sasuke langsung membelalak tatkala didengarnya pengakuan tanpa basa-basi Sai. Sayangnya, belum sempat Sasuke menjawab apa pun, Sai sudah mulai berjalan, sebagaimana yang diintruksikan Lee bahwa mereka harus segera mulai pemanasan.

"Uchiha? Apa yang kaulakukaaaan? Ayo mulai lariii! TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAMU!" teriak Lee sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke keras-keras di sela-sela tawanya yang terdengar riang.

Sasuke mengernyit dan kemudian merengut. Namun, saat itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti perintah dang senior berambut model mangkuk terbalik. Ia pun mengikuti anggota lain yang mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan _indoor_ berbentuk segiempat tersebut.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kelas 1-1. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku bergabung di klub ini," ujar Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Ino," ujar seorang gadis berkuncir empat, "kami ingin melihat kemampuanmu. Bisa tunjukkan satu-dua gerakan?"

Ino mengangguk mantap sebelum ia meloncat-loncat perlahan—melakukan pemanasan singkat. Setelahnya, Ino mulai dengan gerakan-gerakan sederhana untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat. Setahap demi setahap, Ino menunjukkan gerakan dengan tingkat kesulitan yang semakin meningkat. Atraksi itu ditutup dengan melakukan sebuah lompatan yang berlanjut pada _hand-stand_ sampai akhirnya kedua kaki jenjang itu dapat kembali berdiri tegak.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah yang masih menyunggingkan senyum tersebut. Ketika sang gadis berambut model pony-tail tersebut menyeka keringatnya, suara tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh. Tak ayal, senyum Ino makin melebar kala itu. Ucapan terima kasih pun dilontarkannya.

"Bagus sekali," puji Temari—sang ketua klub yang bertubuh semampai. "Sekarang kita lihat …."

Ino langsung berangsur mundur, memberikan kesempatan bagi anggota lainnya untuk mempertunjukkan kebisaan mereka. Sesaat, mata Ino mengarah pada sebuah pintu tertutup—gedung indoor klub basket.

_Sayang, aku tidak bisa melihat latihan mereka. Ternyata latihan _cheerleader_ di sekolah ini dilakukan _outdoor_, ya?_ batin Ino mulai bergumam. _Ah, sudahlah! Konsentrasi latihan! _Yosh_! _Ganbatte_!_

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Latihan di klub basket berjalan lancar. Latih tanding antara para senior dan junior melebihi ekspektasi Lee. Ia pun mulai menandai Sai dan Sasuke sebagai _rookie_ berbakat. Dalam hati, ia sudah membuat catatan tentang latih tanding dengan sekolah lain yang akan melibatkan kedua orang itu sebagai _starting member_. Meskipun demikian, Lee sendiri terlalu dibutakan oleh aura permusuhan keduanya yang dianggap sebagai aura persaingan masa muda. Bagi Lee, tindakan individual mereka memang sedikit bermasalah, tapi itu masih bisa diatur.

Singkatnya, Lee begitu menaruh harapan pada kedua murid kelas 1 yang menonjol tersebut.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang yang sangat diharapkan tersebut?

Sasuke, saat itu tengah duduk sembari menjulurkan kedua kakinya. Keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah botol besar berwarna biru yang berisi minuman isotonik. Sesaat, matanya tampak terpejam, dan dadanya bergerak cepat. Tapi tak lama, Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai alur pernapasannya.

Di tempat yang sedikit berseberangan dengan tempat Sasuke terduduk, Sai tengah berdiri dengan mulut yang menempel pada botol berisi air mineral. Begitu cairan bening tersebut membasahi kerongkongannya, segala dahaga itu pun menghilang. Sai kemudian menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling lapangan.

Terlihat olehnya, Sakura tengah berbicara dengan Tenten dan seorang gadis lainnya. Mereka tampak serius menyimak ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sang manajer senior. Senyum Sai pun terkembang lembut kala itu.

"Hayooo! Merhatiin siapa, eh, Sai?" goda seorang pemuda yang juga anak kelas 1 sepertinya.

"Ah, tidak."

"Haruno, ya? Dia pacarmu?"

"Dia …."

Sasuke yang sedari awal sudah memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan percakapan tersebut terpaksa menelan ludah pahit begitu dirasakannya sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya.

"Sudah selesai latihan?"

Masih dalam posisi duduknya, Sasuke pun mendongak ke atas, melihat teman masa SMP-nya tengah menunduk ke arahnya—menyebabkan surai pirang panjang milik gadis itu berjatuhan di samping wajah Sasuke—dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk dan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di belakang.

"Ino …."

"Seka dulu keringatmu! Dasar!" ujar Ino sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian merogoh ke dalam tas agak besar yang berwarna biru. "Nih," sambungnya sambil menjatuhkan sebuah handuk kecil ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hn. _Thanks_," jawab Sasuke sembari meletakkan botol minumnya dan mulai mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk pemberian Ino.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk menyeka bulir keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, Ino mulai menggerkkan bola mata aqumarine-nya. Begitu ia melihat mahkota merah muda, gadis itu pun berteriak riang.

"Sakura!"

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Ino kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang saat itu tengah menggunakan _training-suit_ berwarna oranye-abu. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke memerhatikan kedua gadis itu bercengkerama. Selanjutnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk selama beberapa sekon.

Dibiarkannya Sakura dan Ino berbincang-bincang. Tampak kedua gadis itu langsung menjadi akrab. Entah bagaimana cara dua orang gadis bisa langsung menjadi dekat—hal itulah yang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya, saat ia bisa merasa dekat dengan seseorang, hal itu butuh waktu, tidak bisa instan. Perempuan memang makhluk yang aneh, bukan? Mungkin juga tidak, Sasuke mengakui, dialah yang terkadang tidak begitu peduli akan hal yang selalu digambarkan dengan indah—persahabatan.

Bagi Sasuke, lebih mudah membuat musuh dibanding sahabat. Tidak berarti Sasuke memedulikan hal itu. Ia terlalu 'sibuk' hanya untuk memerhatikan satu demi satu orang yang membencinya—yang biasanya adalah kaum Adam yang sejenis dengannya. Sikap angkuh dan arogannya, ditambah fakta bahwa ia cenderung populer di kalangan perempuan, membuat Sasuke dapat menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para laki-laki cemburu. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan harap Sasuke akan peduli mengenai hal itu.

Banyak hal penting yang harus mendapat perhatiannya, misalnya ….

Si gadis _pinky_ itu.

Dan saat pikirannya tertuju pada sang gadis, yang terlihat oleh matanya justru; Ino—sahabatnya, si gadis pinky itu, dan … sang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Mengabaikannya, tidak mengacuhkannya.

_Hell_, sekalipun mereka mengajaknya, Sasuke juga dapat dipastikan akan menolaknya. Sebenarnya, bukan salah siapa pun di antara ketiga orang itu jika kini Sasuke merasa panas sendiri. Oh—tidak. Salahkan Sai. Kesalahan penuh ada pada pemuda itu—pemuda yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengannya.

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ino," panggilnya tanpa mendekat, "ayo pulang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar tempat latihan. Ino yang semula hanya bisa menoleh dengan bingung akhirnya sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia pun pamit pada Sakura dan Sai sebelum mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menunggunya.

Sai dan Sakura lagi-lagi ditinggalkan Ino dalam kondisi yang aneh dan janggal.

"Ah," ujar Sakura, "hahaha. Mereka pacaran, sih, ya? Jadi wajar."

Sai bergeming. Pemuda itu kemudian menengok ke arah Sakura, "Sakura," panggilnya lembut.

"_Hem_?" jawab Sakura sambil balik menatap Sai.

"Apa kau …." Sai menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk, "Tertarik pada Uchiha?"

Sakura terbelalak—terlalu terkejut mendapati pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduganya akan meluncur dari mulut Sai. Beberapa kerjapan refleks pun sudah terjadi dalam waktu satu sekon. Semua ekspresi itu tidak lebih ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan tidak langsung yang tidak terucap; apa kau serius bertanya seperti itu?

Sai masih tersenyum menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya, Sakura akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Yah …," jawab Sai sambil mengajak Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu yang dicat berwarna hijau muda, "aku hanya berpikir …."

"Berpikir apa?"

Sakura yang sudah duduk di sebelah Sai kini memandang pemuda itu lekat-lekat sementara yang ditatapnya malah melihat ke arah lain. Cukup lama keheningan melanda keduanya. Sakura begitu penasarannya sampai ia hendak kembali berbicara, bahkan sebelum Sai menjawab. Tapi ucapan Sakura kembali tertelan bersama ludahnya, Sai keburu menyelanya.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Ah! Curang! Kau membuatku penasaran!" seru Sakura sambil menarik lengan baju Sai. "Ayo katakan! Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Kurasa … aku tertarik pada Ino," jawab Sai yang sukses membuat Sakura menganga. "Aneh?"

"Kok … bisa?"

Sai mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. "Terjadi begitu saja."

Sakura menyentuh dagunya, setengah menunduk, "Bukannya tidak bisa, sih. Apalagi Ino adalah perempuan yang menarik. Tapi …."

_Emerald_ Sakura kini beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ Sai.

"Ino kan pacarnya Sasuke?"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sai kembali tertawa. Dengan hangat, Sai kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. Sampai gadis itu protes dan mencubit perlahan tangan Sai, barulah pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Sakura, Sakura," ujar Sai gemas, "tertarik padanya, bukan berarti aku mau menjadi pacarnya."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku … belum. Aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang Ino," jelas Sai, "tapi aku memang ingin lebih mengenalnya."

"Heeemh … yaaah … jangan sampai kau jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, lho?" tutur Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit berhati-hati.

Mendengar itu, Sai hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Itu kukembalikan padamu," balas Sai perlahan.

Sakura pun dibuatnya mengernyitkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Uchiha itu bukan pemuda yang tepat untukmu. Setidaknya, tidak—menurut penilaianku."

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum setelah itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau seperti dulu. Walaupun dulu bukan _dia_ yang salah sepenuhnya, kau tahu, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sedih. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pembicaraan ini akan kembali ke masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Tapi kau begitu terpukul karena kau _sempat_ mencintai_nya_." Sai membelai pipi Sakura lembut. "Karenanya, kali ini, begitu kau jatuh cinta, sebaiknya kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda baik-baik yang bisa melindungimu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Jangan dengan Uchiha itu. Dia berpotensi, sangat berpotensi, untuk menyakitimu."

Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sembari menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis.

"_Arigatou_, Sai. Tapi kurasa kecemasanmu berlebihan."

"Apa boleh buat, aku terlanjur berjanji pada kakakmu. Dan kau tahu, betapa …."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi."

Sai mengangkat bahu.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri. "Pulang?"

Dan sepasang sahabat itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan yang mulai lengang karena ditinggalkan penghuninya satu demi satu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi, semua yang mereka lakukan, diamati oleh tiga pasang mata berbeda warna.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Yah, kalau dia, sih, memang sasaran empuk, sesuai kata_nya_. Tapi yang satu lagi juga tidak kalah menarik untuk dipermainkan."

"Aku malah ingin melihat yang satu itu menangis. Dia menyita terlalu banyak perhatian! Menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Menjadi populer itu menyebalkan bukan?" Seorang yang berambut merah berkacamata tampak mengibaskan rambut. Sebuah seringai licik kini terpampang di wajahnya. "Haruno, Yamanaka … hah! Banyak mainan baru!"

"Kau ada rencana apa, Karin?"

"_Tsk_, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Mau kupinjamkan kaca mataku, eh, Tayuya?"

Yang dipanggil Tayuya itu hanya mendengus.

"Sabar saja. Nanti juga kau akan tahu …."

**.**

**.To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : haaaii, ini chapter ke dua nya, maaf yah updatenya sangat lama, apa jangan-jangan belum ada yang tahu fict ini? -_- berhubung Suu sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya itu, mungkin fict ini akan sedikit lama selesainya, dan aku yang lagi di kejar target lover eternal dan fict collab lain... tapi sebisa mungkin kita ngga akan menelantarkan fict ini kok :)**

**sincerely  
><strong>

**DevilFoxie  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berganti, terlihat sosok gadis bermahkota _pink_ masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan sangat lelap, seorang pemuda yang membuka pintu kamar gadis itu melihat ada sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja belajar. Terlihat 3 orang di foto, satu gadis yang berambut _pink_ dengan senyumannya yang paling manis sedang merangkul pria yang kini tengah memegang bingkai foto itu, dan satu lagi laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi di antara mereka berdua, memegang pucuk kepala sang gadis.

"Engh~"

"Hei, bangun atau kutinggal lagi," ucap pria yang kini merendahkan tubuhnya sambil mengacak-acak pemilik rambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Ehhmm, Sai~ 5 menit lagi~," gumam Sakura nama si pemilik rambut pink itu.

Tidak heran kalau Sai bisa memasuki kamar Sakura sesuka hatinya, karena Sai sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Memang masih terlalu pagi Sai satang untuk membangunkan Sakura. Dihempaskan dirinya disamping Sakura yang sedang tidur. Kini Sai duduk di samping Sakura, ditatapnya wajah damai Sakura yang tengah mendengkur pelan.

Sepintas, Sai teringat kejadian dulu dimana Sakura mengalami masa-masa depresinya dan menangis-nangis, bahkan tidak mau keluar kamar. Sekalinya dia bisa membujuk Sakura keluar kamar, wajah Sakura begitu suram tanpa ekspresi, seperti boneka. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sai bisa membuat Sakura kembali seperti semula. Terlukis senyuman kecil di bibir Sai saat melihat Sakura menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi, teruskan tidurmu, nanti aku bangunkan lagi," ucap Sai sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Engh~ aku mau sandwich buatanmu~," gumam Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Aku buatkan sekarang." Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kamar. Setelah Sai benar-benar menutup pintu kamar, Sakura baru membuka penuh matanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya—selembar foto. Sakura memandangi foto tersebut hingga air mata sedikit menetes dari _emerald_-nya. Sebelum Sai datang Sakura menghapus air matanya dan kembali meletakkan foto itu di bawah bantalnya.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Loh? _Tousan_ mana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah memakai seragamnya, kini berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Sai sedang membuatkan beberapa sandwich.

"Baru saja berangkat, beliau memintaku untuk membuatkanmu bekal, ada _meeting_ mendadak katanya," jawab Sai sambil memasukkan beberapa sandwich ke tempat bekal Sakura.

"Wah, Sai … di masa depan kamu bisa menjadi suami yang hebat loh," puji Sakura sembari mengambil satu potong sandwich dan melahapnya.

"Dan kau bisa menjadi istri yang merepotkan suamimu karena suka bangun siang," ejek Sai.

"Jahat, tidak masalah kalau suamiku nanti kamu," kata Sakura asal.

"Hmm? Kalau aku dan kau menikah, entah kenapa aku merasa kita itu jadi _incest_, Sakura," jawab Sai sambil berpikir.

"Hahaha, benar juga, yah? Aneh rasanya."

Tawa seperti inilah yang Sai suka dari Sakura. Keceriaannya di pagi hari yang terpancar dari sahabat tersayangnya ini membuat pagi menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Sai setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah, dengan obrolan yang aneh-aneh perjalanan semakin tidak terasa, sampai akhirnya….

"AAAHHHH!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"A-aku melupakan PR-ku! Aku meletakannya di ruang tamu, aku harus mengambilnya! Duh, mana Kurenai-_sensei_ sangat galak lagi! Kau duluan saja, yah, Sai?" Sakura bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sai yang belum merespons apa-apa.

"Ah, heii!" panggilan Sai tidak dijawab oleh Sakura. Untung rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mungkin Sakura tidak akan terlambat. Yah, itu pikir Sai.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Sai langsung melangkahkan kaki ke kelasnya. Begitu pintu dibuka, dia pun menemukan Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman perempuannya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," sapa Sai menghampiri kursinya sendiri.

"Ah, pagi Sai, loh? Tumben kau tidak bersama Sakura? Ke mana dia?" Janggal memang tidak melihat Sai bersama Sakura. Jangankan Ino, siswi yang lain pun ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun, Ino sudah cukup untuk mewakili mereka.

"Buku PR-nya tertinggal, jadi dia balik lagi. Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama Uchiha?" tanya Sai balik.

"Tadi saat aku ke rumahnya, dia masih tidur dan dia menyuruhku duluan. Sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk jam pertama," jawab Ino.

"Begitu."

"Ah, Sai! Kebetulan! Bisa tolong ajari aku yang ini?" Ino merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya yang berjudul fisika, "Aku tidak mengerti arti rumus ini."

Dengan senang hati Sai mengajari gadis yang membuatnya tertarik itu. Jangan salahkan Sai kalau dia akan berharap lebih pada gadis cantik berambut pirang itu karena dari diri Ino sendiri tidak menunjukkan penolakan ketika Sai mencoba sedikit memberi perhatian padanya.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Gawat, gawat, gawat! Aku bisa telaaaaat~"

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar 50 meter lagi. Dengan usaha dan larinya yang bisa dibilang payah itu, Sakura hampir menyerah. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk melewati gerbang tersebut, sampai akhirnya lututnya terasa lemas dan hampir rubuh, tiba-tiba….

_Gre__p__!_

"Hyaaa!"

"Sedikit lagi sampai, bertahanlah," ucap seseorang yang menopang tubuh Sakura dan membawanya lari melewati gerbang sekolah.

Dengan pendaratan yang indah, sampailah lompatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menopang tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tak lama, langsung diturunkannya perlahan tubuh yang Sasuke rasa ringan itu.

"U-Uchiha? T-terima kasih." Dengan rona merah di pipi, Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menuju loker sepatu.

"Kau…."

"Hem? Apa?" Sakura menoleh karena merasa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Hn, tidak apa." Sasuke berjalan menuju loker sepatunya mengabaikan Sakura. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali laki-laki dingin itu menanyakan, kenapa Sakura tidak datang bersama laki-laki yang Sasuke curigai sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk ingin tahu urusan orang lain, maka dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kau tidak bersama Ino?"

_Nice_! Sakura menanyakan hal yang merefleksikan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada si _pinky_ itu.

"Dia sudah duluan."

Sakura ber-oh-ria, kemudian mereka jalan bersama menuju kelas. Tentu saja hal ini membuat beberapa anak cewek kurang suka melihatnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, Sasuke membuka pintu geser dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk duluan. Semua mata menatap pada kedua insan yang berdiri di depan pintu itu—ada tatapan curiga, tidak suka, dan bingung menjadi satu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Aku sedang menanyakan beberapa soal ini pada Sai," jawab Ino menunjukkan bukunya pada Sakura.

"Ah, yang ini salah, seharusnya pakai rumus yang ini," jelas Sakura ketika melihat cara Sai salah.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang lebih ahli dalam pelajaran, Sakura," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, "_gomen na_, Ino? Caraku ternyata salah."

"Ah, tidak apa! Justru aku berterima kasih, aku jadi sedikit mengerti soal fisika," tutur Ino sambil menopang dagunya, "hei, Sasuke! Sini gabung!"

Namun, orang yang diajak bergabung itu tidak merespons. Dia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mulai mendengarkan iPod-nya.

Ino mendengus sebentar sebelum ia kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura, seperti memuji rambut Sakura yang panjang dan berkilau itu. Begitu pula Sakura yang mengagumi kecantikan Ino. Di sisi lain, Sai sedikit melirik ke arah _onyx_ yang lain, yang dia tahu ternyata mata _onyx_ satu itu selalu diam-diam menatap sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Kembali, _onyx_ bertemu dengan _onyx_, tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain untuk melepas tatapannya tersebut, sampai bel berbunyi dan guru memasuki kelas. Saat itulah, Ino langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Anak-anak, Asuma-_sensei_ yang bertugas mengajar Bahasa Inggris akan cuti sementara. Dan karena kami belum menemukan penggantinya, untuk sementara kalian belajar sendiri. Bisa, 'kan?" ucap guru yang bernama Iruka.

Teriakan gembira dari satu kelas itu tercipta.

Memang sudah hal yang lumrah terjadi di mana pun—kalau guru tidak ada, para siswa dan siswi pasti merasa bahagia.

"Sai, saat aku pulang tadi, aku membawakan handuk khusus untuk latihanmu nanti," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih, yah, Sakura." Sai mengambil handuk itu, mengecup handuk tersebut sekilas dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura pun balas melemparkan sebuah cengiran ke arah Sai.

"Wah, mereka mesra sekali, yah? Hei, Sasuke! Mereka itu pacaran atau tidak, sih?" tanya Ino yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanku dan jangan tanya padaku," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"_Tsk_! Kau ini, kenapa, sih, tidak pernah mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan Shimura!"

"Hah? Sai? Kenapa?"

"Sai? Ternyata kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya, yah, sampai-sampai menyebut nama kecilnya?"

Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Ino, apakah Sasuke cemburu? Itulah yang diharapkan oleh gadis pirang ini.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, tapi masih tebar pesona padamu!"

"Sasuke, kau salah paham, dia tidak pernah tebar pesona denganku. Lagipula kita tidak tahu mereka pacaran atau tidak. Iya, 'kan?"

Tidak salah. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka memang tidak tahu Sai dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih atau bukan, tapi melihat Sai yang sepertinya memonopoli Sakura itu membuat Sasuke jengkel. Sebenarnya, entah mengapa, Sasuke ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan gadis _pink_ itu, menanyakan beberapa hal padanya, bisa tertawa bersama selayaknya Ino pada Sakura. Tapi … Sai selalu menghalanginya.

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tanpa sadar memandangi sosok Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama Sai. Bedanya, kali ini Ino berhasil memergokinya. Saat itu, tatapan Sasuke … begitu lembut.

"Sasuke, kau…." Ino bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya yang sedang asik dengan dunianya. Dan, tidak. Ino memang tidak berharap Sasuke akan mendengarnya saat itu.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Bel istirahat pun tiba. Sakura mengajak Ino untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku mau beli jus saja, tadi Sai sudah membuatkan bekal untukku," jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

"HAAAHHH?! Kau dan Sai tinggal satu rumah?!" teriak Ino kaget.

"Hahaha, tidaaak! Bukaan! Tadi pagi-pagi, dia datang untuk menjemputku, lalu aku memintanya untuk membuatkan sandwich. Buatannya enak, loh, mau coba?"

"Heee? Mesranya kaliaaan~" ledek Ino.

"Hahaha, dia memang sangat perhatian padaku, malah kadang kelewat _over protective_," jawab Sakura yang kini malah membuat Ino yakin bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin, Ino tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada Sakura tentang statusnya dengan Sai.

Selesainya Sakura membeli jus bersama Ino, mereka bertemu Sai di tengah koridor.

"Ah, Sakura ini bekalmu. Kita makan siang di taman belakang saja, mau?" ajak Sai.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku…."

"Ino ikut saja," usul Sai, "lebih ramai lebih asik."

"Iya, Ino ikut, yah? Aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu," sambung Sakura.

"_Uhm_, oke. Boleh kuajak Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura. Namun, kedua gadis itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ekspresi Sai kini menjadi dingin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino pun mengirim pesan pada Sasuke agar pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata di sana tidak ramai, malah bisa dibilang tidak ada siswa-siswi yang makan siang di situ. Padahal, tempatnya lumayan enak dan nyaman.

"_Hhhhh_, Sasuke tidak mau katanya. Dia lagi di atap, malas turun katanya," ujar Ino menutup _han__d__phone_ _flip_-nya.

Akhirnya mereka menyantap sandwich buatan Sai itu bersama tanpa Sasuke, sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masa kecil Sakura dan Sai. Semua cerita mereka membuat Ino makin yakin kalau Sakura dan Sai adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura bahkan tidak keberatan dirangkul oleh Sai.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas bersama. Sakura yang kini sudah lebih akrab dengan Ino berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tapi … walaupun kelihatannya mereka begitu dekat, Sai bisa merasakan kalau Sakura masih sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Ino. Mungkin Sakura masih trauma atas kejadian dulu yang menimpanya.

Begitu mereka membuka pintu kelas, seluruh mata tertuju pada salah satu di antara mereka bertiga. Tatapannya membuat Sai bertanya-tanya, kemudian laki-laki itu mengambil langkah lebih dulu, begitu ada yang merasa janggal di papan tulis, Sai menoleh dan matanya terbelalak.

_**Yamanaka Ino telah mengaborsi anak dari Uchiha Sasuke saat mereka masih duduk di**__**kelas 3 SMP, karena dia wanita murahan, sekarang dia mencoba untuk merayu Shimura**__** Sai**__**.**_

"A-Apa-apaan tulisan ini?" teriak Sai yang langsung menghapusnya. Tapi terlambat, Sakura dan Ino sudah terlanjur membacanya.

"Fitnah!" geram Ino. "Siapa yang menulis hal-hal seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Yamanaka orangnya seperti itu."

"Aku pikir dia anak baik-baik."

"Apalagi dia juga mengincar Sai."

"Ka-kalian…." Mata _aquamarine_ Ino pun seolah menyala karena marah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, Sasuke tengah memandangnya heran.

Merasa bahwa saat ini Ino tidak dapat diajak bicara, Sasuke pun bertanya pada Sakura yang tampak bingung dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Sakura menoleh. Sesaat ia terbelalak. Enggan melihat Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, "Tidak … itu…."

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa?"

Sakura menelan ludah sebelum ia mengucapkan ulang apa yang baru saja tertulis di papan tulis. Seketika itu, _onyx_ Sasuke membesar. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu pun langsung menendang meja yang ada di dekatnya.

_BRAAK!_

Semua mata pun menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Hening, hingga Sasuke kemudian bisa berujar.

Tajam—dan menantang.

"Siapa saja yang berani melakukan lelucon ini, atau berbicara yang bukan-bukan tentang Ino, laki-laki atau perempuan, tidak akan aku ampuni!" ancam Sasuke yang menarik lengan Ino untuk duduk di bangku mereka.

Ada perasaan sakit di dada Sakura melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang mengistimewakan Ino. Tapi, bukankah itu sangat wajar?

_Sasuke adalah pacar Ino._

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Haruno Sakura.

Sai yang sudah selesai menghapus tulisan itu, kini menuntun Sakura ke bangku mereka.

Di luar, ada beberapa orang yang kini diam mematung.

"Kau lihat itu, Karin?"

Yang dipanggil Karin tidak menyahut, gantinya suara lain yang menanggapi.

"I-iya, sepertinya berurusan dengan Yamanaka akan membawa masalah bagi kita. Lebih baik, kita urungkan niat kita untuk mengerjainya. Uchiha itu … menyeramkan!"

"_Tsk_. Kau benar, Shion," jawab Tayuya sembari menoleh ke arah rekannya yang lain, "bagaimana, Karin?"

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Karin dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tenang dibanding kedua rekannya, "'dia' sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Dan kalian tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Pada dasarnya, mengerjai Yamanaka bukan target utama kita, 'kan?"

Tayuya mengernyitkan alis. "Yah, itu memang benar. Si 'kucing garong'—"

"Tepat!" ujar Karin puas. "Untuk yang satu itu, rencana sudah dipersiapkan oleh 'dia' setelah aku menceritakan lebih detail situasi saat ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu? Apa rencananya?"

"Nanti juga kalian akan tahu. Yang jelas, hari-hari kita pasti tidak akan membosankan." Karin membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Selain itu, kita juga bisa membuat si 'kucing garong' itu jera. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pula terlampaui."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Pulang dari sekolah, seperti biasanya, Ino bertandang ke rumah Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari Sasuke. Hanya datang dan Sasuke biasa meninggalkannya. Ino tidak keberatan, sungguh. Ia justru terkadang menikmati kesendiriannya di rumah 'sahabat' yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

Berbeda dari biasanya dimana Ino memilih menonton televisi atau membaca majalah, kali itu, Ino hanya terdiam. Tampaknya, dia masih sangat _shock_ melihat fitnah yang disebarkan di kelas tadi. Ino sungguh penasaran. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyebar fitnah seperti itu?

Di sisi lain, Ino senang, karena Sasuke membelanya tadi, juga melindunginya. Mengingat hal itu, Ino menjadi tertawa-tawa sendiri sekarang.

"Apa, sih, Ino? Tertawa sendiri?" sapa seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi teh.

"Hehehehe. Ada kejadian yang menyebalkan juga menyenangkan, Itachi-_nii_."

"Apa itu? Cerita padaku, biasanya kau selalu cerita padaku." Dia, laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke, kakak kandung Sasuke yang begitu perhatian pada Sasuke dan Ino.

"Tadi ada yang menyebar fitnah padaku. Dan saat aku sedang terdiam saking _shock_-nya, Sasuke, adikmu, datang membelaku."

"Hoooo, jadi karena itu? Pantas kau senang sekali."

"Hehehe."

"Lalu? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Tidak akan, kurasa. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kami jadi canggung nantinya."

"Kalau begitu jadian saja denganku," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum usil pada Ino.

"Hahaha, Itachi-_nii_ selalu bicara begitu. Lebih baik Itachi-_nii_ carilah pacar agar tidak kesepiaan," ledek Ino sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya menggeleng sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sasuke kini itu tengah berbaring di kamarnya, berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sai menggandeng Sakura di kericuhan.

"_Ck_!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan?" tanya Ino yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hn. Nanti saja. Aku mau tidur dulu," jawab Sasuke malas sambil berbalik ke arah yang memunggungi Ino.

"Dasar, kerjaanmu tidur melulu, eh?" jawab Ino sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan santai, gadis itu kemudian duduk di kasur Sasuke. Dengan punggungnya yang sedikit bersandar pada punggung Sasuke, Ino kemudian menatap langit-langit. Tangannya ia letakkan di bawah lututnya yang tertekuk. "_Ne_, Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou_."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya," jawab Ino asal.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh, tidak mengerti pun tak apa," sahut Ino lagi yang diselingi dengan tawa renyahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih tidak merespons dan sampai di situ, Ino berhenti tertawa. Ia pun bangun kembali dari posisi duduknya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. "Cepat bangun dan makan agar aku bisa segera mencuci piringmu! Aku mau pulang."

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Kecuali kau mau mengantarku."

Setelah mendengus pelan, Sasuke pun melompat turun dan mengikuti langkah Ino menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Ino pergi duluan tanpa Sasuke. Begitu sampai di kelas, suasananya sudah tidak seperti kemarin. Walaupun masih ada beberapa anak yang menatap Ino dengan sinis, tapi Ino tidak ambil pusing. Diabaikan tatapan itu dan Ino mulai membuka bukunya, walau pelajaran belum dimulai.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Kali ini, Sakura-lah yang berangkat duluan, Sai harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan ayahnya yang memegang salah satu perusahaan di Konoha. Saat berjalan pelan, Sakura melihat ke atas langit, cuaca yang cerah mengingatkannya pada dua orang yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting didalam hidupnya.

Saat sedang bengong di depan gerbang, datanglah Uchiha Sasuke dengan santainya menepuk pundak gadis itu sehingga Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat masuk bisa terlambat," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil langkah yang sejajar, begitu memasuki gerbang, angin berembus dengan lumayan kencan sehingga membuat rambut Sakura berkibar dengan indah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sasuke sedikit terpesona pada rambut indah Sakura. Pemandangan ini terlihat oleh Ino yang sedang duduk di sisi jendela, dengan miris Ino menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap Sakura. Saat Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya….

"_Akh_!"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"R-Rambutku…."

Rambut Sakura kini tersangkut di kancing Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku akan potong dengan gunting." Sakura membuka tasnya dan mencari gunting yang selalu dia bawa.

"Jangan! Bodoh! Kalau begini saja bisa diatasi, jangan sampai menggunting rambutmu!" ujar Sasuke yang mengutak-atik rambut _pink_ itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Ingin sekali mereka meminta agar Tuhan menghentikan waktu sejenak. Jujur, Sakura merasa berdebar-debar saat merasakan napas Sasuke berada di pucuk kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sedang membelai rambut Sakura yang menyangkut.

"Sudah lepas," ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke melihat, Sakura selalu mengenakan gelang yang melingkari ketat pergelangan tangannya. Gelang tersebut berwarna hitam—tampak seperti gelang rajutan. Lantas, dia berpikir dari siapa kira-kira gelang itu Sakura dapatkan?

Tapi, sesaat, hanya belaian angin yang mampu menjawab.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Dapat tidak gambarnya?"

"Dapat, dong! Kita tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja."

"Untung kelas kita berada pada posisi yang pas, ya? Dan idemu…. Kau pintar, Karin!"

"Jangan memujiku, Tayuya, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang membuat mereka datang bersama ke sekolah, hihihihi."

Sambil ber-_high-five_ dengan kedua rekannya, Karin menambahkan, "Juga pada 'otak' kita yang sebenarnya."

**.**

**.To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa update lagi fanfic ini setelah sekian lama~ XD<p>

Udah pada lupa kali, ya ama fanfic ini? Tapi moga-moga nggak ya? :""D

Ngomong-ngomong, kami mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca n nge-review fanfic ini di chapter2 sebelumnya. Maaf ya nggak balesin review kalian satu-satu. Tapi review kalian kami baca koook~ dan kami seneng banget. Hehehe.

Still, kami harapkan review-nya yaaa~

Arigatou,

**Devil Foxie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino masih termangu di tempat duduknya yang dekat dengan jendela. Meskipun kedua orang itu sudah tidak berada di sana, entah mengapa, baginya jejak mereka masih begitu nyata. Selama ini, ia-lah yang memonopoli perhatian Sasuke meskipun hanya sebatas teman. Ia tahu, ia paham, Sasuke tidak akan menganggapnya lebih. Ino pun berharap dia bisa menyerah.

Benar-benar berharap.

Tapi nyatanya, sudah berbagai upaya ia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan perasaannya pada sang bungsu Uchiha—termasuk berkencan dengan pemuda lain—tak membuatnya bisa serta-merta berpaling. Keberadaan Sasuke sudah begitu terpancang di hatinya.

Setiap Ino hendak melepaskan ikatan itu, entah mengapa harapan kemudian menguasainya. Mungkin karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada perempuan mana pun, Ino pun jadi sulit lepas.

Kini Ino sadar permasalahannya.

Mungkin, jika Sasuke menemukan perempuan idamannya di sekolah ini….

Ya, mungkin hanya dengan cara itu, Ino bisa benar-benar menyerah.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura datang di saat yang bersamaan. Spekulasi tentang keduanya mulai menjadi bisik-bisik di antara beberapa orang. Namun, tidak seorang pun yang berani melayangkan celetukan tanpa ada bukti. Mungkin saja mereka memang hanya _kebetulan_ datang bersama.

"Sakura, Sasuke," sapa Ino dengan tawa riangnya seperti biasa, "_ohayou_!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," jawab Sakura yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Jelas saja, kejadian di pintu gerbang tadi membuat Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan pikirannya barang sejenak pun dari pemuda itu. Dari Sasuke.

"Lho? Sai mana? Tidak bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan Ino akhirnya memaksa Sakura untuk kembali pada realita. Ya, sedikit demi sedikit, ia kini dapat kembali menemukan kesadarannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia kini sudah berada di tempat duduknya, meletakkan tas yang semula tersampir nyaman di sebelah bahu dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. "Dia ada urusan dengan _tousan_-nya. Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat."

"Oh. Memang ada urusan apa?" tanya Ino lagi. Buku yang semula ia buka sudah tertutup rapi dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya. Sekarang, ia duduk dalam keadaan menghadap ke belakang. Meja Sakura memang ada di belakangnya.

"Ehm, sepertinya urusan kantor. Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi, Sai memang terkadang harus izin karena masalah kantor _tousan_-nya."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Seperti Sasuke, ya? Walaupun Sasuke tidak sesering itu, sih," jelas Ino, "ada Itachi-_nii _soalnya."

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

_Sasuke_.

Ah, nama itu kembali membayangi benak Sakura. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menyeringai aneh terhadap penuturan Ino. Entah Ino menyadarinya atau tidak, yang jelas, gadis berambut pirang itu mulai berceloteh kembali.

Hingga, suara kasak-kusuk mulai kembali terdengar. Bisik-bisik tidak enak serta lirikan menilai mulai mengarah pada seseorang—secara diam-diam. Cekikikan dan ungkapan merendahkan samar-samar terdengar.

Ino menghentikan celotehnya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Tertangkap oleh kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya bahwa Sasuke pun sedikit terganggu dengan kasak-kusuk tersebut. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh beberapa siswa di kelas itu.

Begitu Sasuke melirik tajam, sesaat bisik-bisik itu berhenti. Yang terlihat hanya beberapa anak yang tengah memandangi _handphone_-nya sambil sesekali membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa. Namun, begitu Sasuke mencoba kembali tak acuh, riuh-rendah suara itu kembali menjadi.

Belum sempat Ino mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dentang bel kelas menjadi pertanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Segera setelah itu, beberapa siswa yang semula bergerombol itu pun memecah, menyambangi tempat duduk masing-masing.

Saat itulah, seseorang dari belakang melewati kursi tempat duduk Sakura. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tubuh siswi tersebut menyenggol bahu Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak dan menolehkan kepalanya. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang polos seakan penuh tanya.

Tapi, yang kemudian didapat oleh Sakura adalah—

"Murahan_._"

—cibiran yang pedas.

Sakura terbelalak. Tapi siswi itu mengabaikan keterkejutan Sakura dan duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan. Sekonyong-konyong, muncul berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura. Untuk diakah sindiran tadi dialamatkan? Apa yang tadi dikatakan siswi tersebut? _Murahan_? Apa telinga Sakura tidak salah dengar?

Murahan?

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi kali ini?

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Waktu pelajaran yang biasa terasa lambat, kini bagaikan bergulir cepat. Dan untunglah, meski perkataan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu masih mengganjal bagi Sakura, ia tetap dapat berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Ia bahkan berhasil merebut hati guru yang digosipkan paling _killer_ di sekolah—Ibiki-_sensei_.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa murid perempuan semakin merasa tidak suka dengannya. Iri—demikianlah perasaan yang melekat dalam hati beberapa gadis remaja di kelas itu. Bukan hal aneh jika rasa iri itu kemudian membawa mereka pada tekad untuk melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Terbukti saat kelas sudah berakhir, beberapa gadis yang melewati mejanya sekali lagi mengulang umpatan yang serupa.

"Hihihi. Gadis murahan."

"_Sensei_ pun mau dilahapnya."

"Ih, menyebalkan, ya?"

Tidak bisa. Sakura tidak bisa terus diam mengetahui bahwa memang dirinyalah yang dimaksud sebagai gadis murahan.

"Sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada meja. Suara yang tiba-tiba keluar itu membuat beberapa murid yang masih tertinggal di kelas—termasuk Ino dan Sasuke—menoleh pada si gadis berambut merah muda. "Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?"

Tiga gadis yang tadi memberikan sindiran-sindiran kejam itu saling melihat satu sama lain. Baru salah seorang di antaranya hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, suasana di kelas yang sudah agak tegang mendadak dikejutkan oleh suara berat lain yang cukup familiar.

"Ng? Ada apa ini?"

"Eh? Shimura-_kun_?"

"Ng, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga gadis tadi langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Bukan hanya bagi Sakura atau siapa pun yang ada di kelas itu, bagi Sai yang baru datang pun, kelakuan janggal mereka meninggalkan tanda tanya besar. Begitu Sai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, mata _onyx_-nya bisa menangkap sosok Ino yang sedang menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sementara, Sakura sendiri tampak tertunduk hingga rambut merah muda panjangnya menutupi wajah.

"Saku—"

_SREG_.

Sesaat perhatian Sai teralihkan oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian beranjak keluar kelas. Pemuda itu—Sasuke—melewati Sai begitu saja. Tapi, yang tidak diketahui banyak orang adalah tatapan saling benci yang sempat keduanya lontarkan saat dua pasang _onyx_ itu dengan sengaja bertemu.

Sai merengut di tempat sampai tiba-tiba suara Ino yang begitu dekat membuatnya terkejut.

"Sai, jaga Sakura dulu, ya?"

Sai tidak sempat menjawab apa-apa karena berikutnya, Ino sudah berlari. Mengejar Sasuke—atau setidaknya itulah yang diduga Sai. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia harus bersikap tidak peduli karena….

"Sakura," panggil Sai pada Sakura yang sudah terduduk kembali di kursinya.

Sakura memilih tidak menjawab. Tatapan _emerald_ gadis itu masih menerawang. Sama seperti pikirannya yang tengah melayang, mempertanyakan kesalahan apa lagi yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sai lagi, kali ini sembari menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

Sakura terhenyak. Namun, berkat itulah, matanya kini dapat menyadari keberadaan Sai.

"Sai…."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu bingung hendak memulai cerita dari mana. Apa sebaiknya ia memberi tahu Sai soal ejekan sinis yang ia terima dari teman sekelasnya. Tapi, jujur saja, Sakura masih benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia harus menerima umpatan sepedas itu sementara ia sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan?

Sai yang menyadari kebingungan Sakura akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih mahkota merah muda Sakura untuk sekadar mengacaknya lembut.

"Mau makan siang?" tanya Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat.

"Di atap."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, panggilan yang sudah jbegitu jelas tersebut masih saja diabaikan hingga Ino berhasil menarik lengan pemuda tersebut—yang sebelumnya bertengger nyaman di saku celananya. "Tunggu!"

Dengan sinis, Sasuke menatap sahabatnya sejak SMP tersebut. "Apa?"

"Ikut aku!" ujar Ino sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh setelah dirasanya bahwa lorong tersebut terlalu dipenuhi orang yang berlalu lalang. Tentu saja Ino tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke menjadi suatu bahan gosip yang ramai dibicarakan.

Setelah sampai di suatu tempat yang cukup sepi, Ino pun berhenti berjalan. Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu masih menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya—memastikan bahwa tempat mereka berada sekarang memang benar-benar bersih dari keberadaan mata-mata serta telinga yang ingin ikut campur.

Ino mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Sasuke. Sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga, Ino kemudian berujar, "Kurasa, karena kita sudah lama kenal, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi."

Sasuke menatap Ino dalam diam. Bagi Ino, itu sudah merupakan lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan itu sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat suasana yang canggung dengan sahabatnya, dengan orang yang disukainya tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatasi rasa penasaran yang sudah cukup menderanya. Dengan satu keyakinan, Ino pun menarik napas panjang sebelum mengembuskannya.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura, 'kan?"

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut merahnya yang mencolok. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada tatkala ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada kedua rekannya yang tampak baru datang entah dari mana.

"Oke!" jawab si rambut merah jambu sambil mengedipkan mata dan membuat huruf 'o' dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Tapi," sergah perempuan lain yang berambut pirang, "sekarang Haruno dan Shimura sedang ke atap, sementara Uchiha dan Yamanaka itu entah ke mana."

"Ah, biarkan saja," ujar Karin—sang gadis berambut merah mencolok—sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakang. "Masih ada banyak waktu. Tidak usah buru-buru, 'kan? Permainan baru saja dimulai."

Si rambut pirang—Shion—mendadak bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa, nih, kita melakukan ini?"

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa kau mau mundur, Shion?"

"Bukan itu," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Hahaha, kau bukannya takut sama si Uchiha itu, 'kan? Tenang, dia tidak bisa apa-apa kali ini. Justru kalau dia melakukan sesuatu, maka akan semakin kuat tuduhan kalau dia memang ada _affair_ dengan si Haruno itu," jelas Tayuya dengan percaya diri.

Shion berdecak pelan. "_Yeah_. Kau benar. Tapi…."

"_Tsk_! Apa lagi, sih?" ujar Karin yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Shion mendadak bungkam. Ia memandang kedua teman-temannya. Tatapan tidak puas itu pun harus ia dapatkan langsung dari Karin juga Tayuya. Menindas orang sekilas memang menyenangkan. Apalagi, Shion juga tahu bahwa target mereka bukanlah orang baik, jika berdasarkan cerita dari 'dia'—sang otak dari segala rencana. Tapi terkadang, dalam benaknya, sesuatu terdengar meraung, begitu menakutkan, membuatnya ingin lari dan menghentikan semua.

"Ayolah, Shion! Apa kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan nyalimu? Permainan baru saja akan dimulai, lho? Di-mu-lai!" imbuh Tayuya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lagi pula, dia itu 'kucing garong', lho?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Shion defensif sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku juga bilang kalau aku tidak akan mundur, 'kan? Kalian saja yang salah paham, padahal aku hanya bertanya."

"_Hmph_," dengus Karin yang kembali terlihat santai. "Dengar, Shion, aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu, tapi kalau sampai kau membocorkan rencana ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin hidupmu akan tetap tenang selama di sekolah ini."

Shion menatap galak pada Karin sebelum ia berkata, "Apa, nih? Kau mengancamku?"

Karin mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. "Hanya jaga-jaga saja." Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. "Ini hanya permainan, Shion. Permainan itu dibuat untuk menyenangkan banyak orang. Kalau hanya segelintir yang tidak menikmati, itu salah mereka sendiri."

Shion membuang muka. Entah mengapa saat itu ia memilih untuk melihat orang yang bergerak hilir-mudik di lorong dibandingkan menatap kedua rekannya.

"Dan permainan ini—" Suara Karin kembali merasuk ke telinga. "—dibuat untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada si 'kucing garong' itu. Tidak lebih."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Apa? Jadi mereka mengatakan hal-hal kejam itu padamu?" Sai terlihat terkejut hingga gerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang sumpit pun terhenti.

Sakura menghela napas. Kotak _bentou_ yang sudah terbuka itu masih terletak nyaman di atas pengkuannya, tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Selama ia bercerita, tidak setitik pun nafsu makan menggelitik Sakura untuk mencicipi masakan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sai.

Sai pun akhirnya memilih meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak _bentou_ yang baru tersentuh sedikit.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sai," ujar Sakura dengan mata yang hanya bisa menatap sedih pada _bentou_ di di pangkuannya, "apa kesalahanku? Kenapa aku harus mengalaminya lagi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis tersebut sudah tentu tidak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Tatapan yang menyiratkan prihatin pun tidak dapat ia tutupi. Sungguh, sebisa mungkin ia ingin melindungi Sakura dari hal-hal yang menyakiti hati gadis tersebut. Tapi … apa yang bisa ia lakukan di saat seperti ini?

"Tenang," ujar Sai setelah menimbang berbagai macam hal. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu terseret sampai bersandar pada dada Sai yang cukup bidang. "Mungkin hanya ada salah paham di sini."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. Satu patah kata dari Sai. Belum menyelesaikan masalah memang. Namun, setidaknya kata-kata pemuda itu seolah mempunyai kekuatan magis yang sanggup membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada Sai. Gadis itu semakin memantapkan posisi bersandarnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sai," ucap Sakura tulus, "aku rasa aku benar-benar banyak berhutang padamu."

Sai membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawab Sai, "aku tidak pernah menganggap semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu adalah hutang yang harus kaulunasi."

"Hihihi, Sai seperti _Niichan_!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Sai.

"Aku—" Sai terdiam sejenak sembari menyingkirkan kotak _bentou_-nya sendiri dari pahanya. "—bukan kakakmu."

Bahkan sebelum Sakura sadar bahwa ada yang membuka pintu atap, Sai sudah menggerakkan wajah Sakura ke arahnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba hingga membuat _bentou_ di pangkuan Sakura tumpah berantakan karena tubuh gadis itu juga spontan bergerak. Dengan satu gerakan lain, pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di dekat telinga Sakura—menahan kepala sang gadis agar tidak melihat ke arah lain selain dirinya—dan kemudian mengecup bibir gadis tersebut. Bukan ciuman memaksa, hanya satu ciuman lembut yang penuh makna.

Dalam sepersekian detik saat ciuman itu berlangsung, mata Sai melirik ke arah pintu tempat seorang pemuda tengah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit digambarkan. Dan begitu pemuda itu berbalik arah, Sai pun melepaskan ciuman serta tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Kini, Sakura bisa bernapas lega dan ikut menggerakkan kepalanya—menoleh ke arah pintu yang begitu menarik perhatian Sai.

"Sa-Sai…."

Sai tersentak sedikit sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Ya?"

"Tadi … tadi itu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang mengernyit bingung. Jemari rampingnya kini sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ah … maaf. Habis Sakura terlihat imut, sih, saat tersenyum seperti tadi. Jadi tanpa sadar aku—"

"Jangan bohong," tukas Sakura cepat.

Sai terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Penuh makna. Sedikit sinis. Bahkan matanya pun tampak berkilat tajam.

"Sai?"

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu, ya?" Sai tertawa kecil.

"Kaupikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama sampai aku tidak bisa membaca gelagatmu?" ujar Sakura sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang ekspresi tidak senang yang dibuat-buat. "Sekarang katakan alasan kenapa kau menciumku. Tergantung alasanmu, aku bisa memaafkan atau malah berbalik membencimu!"

"Yah, aku melakukannya semata-mata agar dilihat oleh si Uchiha itu…."

"Eh?" Mata _emerald_ Sakura pun langsung terbelalak. "Sasuke?"

Sai merengut sembari berkata, "Kau sudah sedekat itu dengannya hingga kini kau hanya menyebut nama kecilnya?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya secara refleks. Dan perbuatan Sakura itu membuat Sai menghela napas panjang.

"Kauingat apa yang kukatakan padamu sebelum ini?"

Sakura yang sudah menjauhkan sebelah tangannya dari mulut, kini hanya bisa menunduk.

"Orang itu berpotensi menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak mau dia mendekatimu lebih dari ini."

Kembali merasa tidak nyaman, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa berkata apa pun. Ia membiarkan hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya, membuat Sai sadar bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan pembicaraan ini terangkat ke permukaan. Akibatnya, sekali lagi Sai menghela napas.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu. Aku cuma—"

"_Daijoubu_," jawab Sakura akhirnya, "aku mengerti maksudmu, Sai. Sangat mengerti."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Minggir, Ino!" ujar Sasuke sambil mendorong Ino di bagian pundaknya. Gadis itu hanya bisa meringis saat punggungnya sedikit bertumbukkan dengan tembok.

"A-apa yang…?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa tidak kaulihat sendiri saja dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" ujar Sasuke sinis tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya terus berjalan, meninggalkan daerah atap.

Sesaat, Ino menoleh ke arah pintu atap yang sudah tertutup. Pikirannya mulai menimbang, apa ia hendak mengejar Sasuke atau melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di atap. Ino menelan ludah.

Ia bukan tidak tahu kalau di atap itu ada Sakura dan Sai. Tapi, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan itulah yang tidak Ino ketahui. Tidak mungkin … tidak mungkin keduanya sedang melakukan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?

Sejenak, Ino membiarkan perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Ia-lah yang menyarankan pada Sasuke untuk berbicara dengan Sakura—sekaligus bertanya pada gadis itu perihal hubungannya dengan Sai. Jika lancar, mungkin Sasuke bahkan akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menembak Sakura. Demikian yang dikatakan Ino awalnya.

Tapi…

_Belum saatnyakah_? batin Ino bertanya tanpa bisa meminta jawaban.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah semakin jauh dan siap menuruni tangga untuk dapat mencapai kelas mereka. Memantapkan diri, Ino akhirnya memilih untuk mengejar Sasuke—sebagaimana biasa yang ia lakukan.

Meski ia tahu bahwa ia akan menerima sakit akibat penolakan berulang yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

.

.To Be Continued.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai haiii, Fitri di sini bercuap-cuap ria... akhirnya update juga chapter 4 setelah sekian lama dipendam di dalam folder. begitu dibuka, ternyata fict ini sudah bersarang laba-laba XD *bersihin sarang laba2***

**V3 : ini tumben2an loh aku yang update, katanya koneksi inetnya suu lagi jelek. ckckck, sabar ya nak, tunggu awal bulan nanti mommy belikan provider yang canggih supaya bisa inetan sepuasnya ampe mabok XD**

**suu : jangan banyak omong mom! beliin sekarang!**

**V3 : oke, tapi kamu ngga wisuda, biaya wisuda kita gunakan untuk pasang internet yang canggih, deal?**

**suu : *silent***

**oke, percakapan yang tidak penting di atas abaikan saja, kita langsung ke sesi balas review XD**

**Icha yukina clyne : hehehee, iya hubungan saisaku sweet banget / kesalah pahaman akan segera berakhir kok, tunggu di episode berikutnya XD *macem sinetron***

**D3villaZ : gyahahahaaa, ayo tebak menebak :p**

**Krystal : ohhh, minta dibuat lebih jahat lagi? Tidak masalaaaaah XD**

**Hidan cantik : yeepp, happy ending kok, thor? Thar thor… kenapa jadi keinget film thor deh =A=**

**Ranpon : hahahaa, emang terkadang menerka-nerka malah dibikin belom sama authornya, apalagi author macam kita ini… ngga sih aku g gitu, suu doing yg begitu :p**

**Ucucubi : cepet update kita ngga janji, karena kita punya kesibukan yang lain juga :D**

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan : ayo review lagi… REVIEW LAGI GAK! *dibekep XD Karin… Karin berbuat apa? Kita lihat nanti setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini XD**

**vaneela : hahaha, saisasu atau sasusai? Iih ide bagus tuh *woy, hilangkan dulu jiwa fujo untuk sementara* oke back to topic, itaino yah? Hehehehee, mungkin bisa jadi ada itaino… serahkan porsi ino pada suunyam XD**

**anonymous : ahahahahaa, emang jarang ya fict saiino? Tenang, nanti suu bikin saiino yang banyak, ya ngga? *senggol suu yang koneksi inetnya kayak keong***


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbaring di kasur, memutar-mutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat gadis yang dari tadi berada satu ruangan dengannya sangat risih melihat kegiatan tak jelas pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa sih!"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, pikiran Sasuke kembali pada adegan tadi siang yang membuatnya sangat syok, dia menyesal kenapa harus mencari Sakura kalau ujung-ujungnya Tuhan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu.

"Ehm, Sasuke," panggil Ino dengan nada pelan. "Sebenarnya … tadi siang kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Mungkin saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, tapi Ino sudah sangat penasaran, karena dari semenjak dia melihat Sasuke bersikap aneh saat di pintu atap sekolah sampai perjalanan pulang, Ino tidak berani menanyakan yang aneh-aneh.

Barulah sekarang dia berani menanyakannya, karena menurutnya, dia sudah memberikan waktu cukup lama pada Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menenangkan diri? Dari apa? Ino sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas Ino yakin saat itu, Sasuke terkesan sangat marah.

"Mereka…," ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, masih bertatapan dengan tembok, "pacaran."

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada bingung.

"_Ck_! Siapa lagi selain Sakura dan laki-laki itu!" Sambil menjawab dengan nada kesal, Sasuke membangkitkan dirinya jadi posisi duduk.

"Kautahu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman dengan mesra, cih!" gumam Sasuke.

Gumaman Sasuke cukup keras sampai Ino bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah? Ciuman? Mana mungkin!"

"Sudah aku tidak mau membahasnya," ujar Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya, "kau bantu Itachi-_nii_ menyiapkan makan malam sana."

"Dasar kau ini," desis Ino sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke. Ino pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Sauske, Ino menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

Kenapa sekalinya Sasuke bisa menyukai seseorang, orang itu sudah harus punya pacar? Tapi entah mengapa Ino merasa Sai itu bukanlah pacar Sakura, bisa dia rasakan saat Sai memujinya. Tapi … kalau mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, kenapa mereka berciuman? Apa jangan-jangan mereka … '_friends with benefit'?_

Saat Ino melangkah menuju dapur, terlihat Itachi yang kini sedang kerepotan memotong tomat, memanaskan air, dan membersihkan sayur-sayuran. Melihat pemandangan itu Ino sedikit terkekeh, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih salah satu pekerjaan Itachi.

"Biar aku yang potong," ujar Ino sambil merampas pisau yang Itachi pegang.

"Lho, Ino? Tidak menemani Sasuke?"

"Tidak, dia sedang ingin sendiri," jawab Ino sambil melanjutkan memotong tomat, kali ini lebih rapi dibanding potongan Itachi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Dia … melihat gadis yang disukainya berciuman dengan laki-laki lain," jawab Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Sasuke? Menyukai seseorang?" Itachi makin heran, Ino hanya mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan heran dari Itachi, kemudian Itachi mulai memerhatikan wajah Ino yang tersenyum … namun senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-_nii_ aneh," jawab Ino dengan keceriaan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ino…."

"Aku senang Sasuke mendapatkan gadis yang baik untuknya, aku yakin ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman," ucap Ino masih sambil memotong. Karena Ino tidak terlalu fokus pada tomatnya, maka jarinyalah yang teriris. Namun, Ino tidak merasakan sakit, karena ada yang jauh lebih sakit dibanding jarinya.

"Ino! Jarimu!" Itachi segera menghentikan kegiatan Ino. Saat Itachi menyambar pisau dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari gadis pirang itu, Ino menangis.

"Padahal aku berharap Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Sakura," ucap Ino dengan lirih.

Melihat Ino yang menangis, Itachi langsung memeluk gadis itu, pelukan yang sangat dalam dan erat, kemudian Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi kali ini lebih seperti bergumam, "Agar aku benar-benar dapat menghilangkan perasaanku padanya."

Itachi hanya diam sambil membelai rambut Ino yang menangis di pelukannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berada di kamarnya terlihat sedang terdiam namun memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan menjadi tindakan yang dia lakukan.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Hari pun berganti, Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan takut di hatinya, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apalagi Sai bilang tadi ada urusan sehingga dia harus berangkat duluan dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk berangkat sendiri. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memasuki gedung sekolahnya itu. Sejauh Sakura melangkah, belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencibir maupun menatapnya sinis, sangat berbeda saat dia SMP dulu. Sakura menghela napas, merasa lega karena mungkin itu semua hanya firasat buruknya saja.

Tapi sesampainya dia di depan loker sepatu.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Gadis Kampung!"

Sakura menoleh pada seseorang yang menutup kembali dengan keras ketika Sakura membuka pintu loker sepatunya, "Kau siapa?"

"Sudah ikut sini!" Salah satu di antara tiga orang itu langsung menarik lengan Sakura secara paksa.

Sakura meronta, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menurut apabila diperlakukan secara kasar, "Lepaskan! Apa mau kalian?"

Tidak ada yang berani menolong Sakura. Tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka. Semua yang melihat hanya berpura-pura seolah tidak melihat kejadian apa-apa. Sebagian tidak bertindak karena tidak mau ikut campur, tapi sebagian lagi tidak bertindak karena merasa Sakura pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sakura.

Salah satu wanita yang berkacamata mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok, mereka membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang agar tidak ada guru yang lewat.

"Aku heran, apa sih bagusnya kau ini," ucap Karin smabil menganalisa seluruh tubuh Sakura. "Gunting," pinta Karin pada Shion.

"M-mau apa kalian!" bentak Sakura.

"Jangan berisik! Ini adalah hukuman untuk cewek yang suka merebut pacar orang!" bentak Karin membalasnya.

Pacar? Pacar siapa yang Sakura rebut?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian," kata Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Memang biasanya kalau perempuan murahan itu berlagak polos," ujar Tayuya.

"A-Apa maks—"

_Kraash!_

"Kyaaaa! Hentikaaan!" Sakura langsung menutup tubuh depannya karena Karin telah menggunting seragamnya.

"Kami tahu, saat SMP, kau juga diperlakukan begini kan?" ucap Karin dengan nada seolah bangga telah membuat Sakura meringkuk. "Perempuan jalang memang pantasnya dibeginikan!"

"Tahu diri dong! Uchiha itu pacar Yamanaka! Bisa-bisanya kau merebut pacar orang!" kali ini Tayuya menendang bahu Sakura.

Sakura terjungkir ke tanah, sehingga wajahnya sedikit kotor. Karin menyeringai. "Shion, ambil air di sana," perintah Karin menunjuk ke arah tempat anak-anak melampiaskan gerahnya setelah olah raga."

Shion mengangguk, berlari dan mengambil air dalam ember.

"Wajahmu kotor, kau belum mandi, yah?" tanya Karin dengan memakai nada seolah perhatian pada Sakura.

"Hentikan~…," lirih Sakura.

Kali ini dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dia tidak merasa merebut pacar siapa pun. Apakah bertemu dengan Ino dan Sasuke itu sesuatu yang sial? Apakah Sakura tidak boleh mempunyai teman selain Sai? Kenapa selalu menjadi seperti ini?

"Heh! Kau tuli, yah?" bentak Tayuya sambil menggeplak kepala Sakura. "Karin bertanya padamu, kau sudah mandi belum?"

Shion kembali dengan membawa ember yang sudah berisikan air. Tayuya dengan iseng mengumpulkan beberapa tanah dan dilempar ke arah wajah Sakura. "Hahahaa, begitu lebih cocok untukmu!"

"Nah, saatnya mandiii~"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

_Byuurr!_

Jeritan Sakura terlambat, kini Karin sudah menyiram Sakura dengan air dan membuat Sakura basah. Tapi bukan hanya Sakura yang basah, ada sosok yang melindungi Sakura di sana. Karena suara Sakura barusan yang lumayan kencang, ada sesosok lain yang tampak di lantai atas sekolah, tengah melihat ke arah bawah, dan sosok itu adalah Sai. Mata Sai terbelalak melihat kondisi Sakura dan orang yang melindungi Sakura itu.

Sai yang sedang melukis langsung meninggalkan lukisannya di ruang seni dan berlari menuju lokasi Sakura. Sedangkan Karin, Tayuya dan Shion hanya membatu melihat siapa yang kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Y-Yamanaka…," gumam Karin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Aku melihat kalian menarik Sakura tadi, aku pikir ada apa, ternyata…." Ino menatap sinis pada mereka bertiga, terutama pada Karin biang kerok semuanya.

"K-kami ini membelamu! Dia sudah merebut Uchiha darimu!" sela Tayuya.

"Siapa yang direbut oleh siapa?" Muncullah suara yang berat dan membuat ketiga wanita itu bergidik.

"U-Uchiha…," gumam Karin seperti ketakutan.

"L-lari!" Karin mengambil gerakan lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan mereka dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Ino hanya menatap datar melihat Karin yang kabur, kemudian dia menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang tersungkur, Ino memegang pundak Sakura. "Bisa berdiri?"

Tapi Sakura menepis tangan Ino, tindakan Sakura cukup membuat Ino dan Sasuke yang berada di situ jadi kaget.

"Kau—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh gerakan tangan Ino padanya seolah untuk berhenti bicara.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku," geram Sakura. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka denganku, tidak suka kalau aku bicara dengan Uchiha-mu, katakan saja langsung! Dasar pengecut!"

"Sakura, apa maksudmu?" Kini Ino benar-benar tidak paham.

"Jangan berpura-pura menolongku! Mereka itu suruhanmu, kan? Dasar munafik! Kau…," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino, "dan kau!" Kini pada Sasuke. "Aku benci kalian!"

Tanpa memedulikan seragamnya yang rusak, Sakura menabrak tubuh Ino, meninggalkan tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu.

"Sakura!"

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke memanggil dan mengejar Sakura. Ino sadar, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia melihat Sasuke yang begitu mengkhawatirkan seseorang, bahkan padanya pun Sasuke tidak seperti itu.

Ino menghela napas. Daripada dia berdiri di situ lebih baik dia kembali ke kelas dan mengambil baju ganti di loker pakaiannya. Ino pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan yang lain. Dia masih berpikir, apa yang terjadi saat ini pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke, namun Sakura tetap berlari tidak menoleh pada yang memanggil. Karena kesal, Sasuke mempercepat larinya dan mencengkeram lengan gadis itu.

"Aku mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku … aku hanya ingin damai~…." Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Melihat wanita yang kini dia sukai menangis seakan menahan beban di pundak yang mungil itu, Sasuke pun langsung memeluknya.

"Makanya … jadilah pacarku," pinta Sasuke. Mungkin kalau orang yang tahu kejadiannya akan mengira Sasuke tidak sadar mengatakannya. Tapi saat ini kondisi Sasuke adalah yang paling sadar.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dirasakan Sasuke melingkarkan blazer di bahunya. "Aku akan melindungimu," lanjut Sasuke, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Sakura, Sasuke mengucapkan, "aku suka padamu."

Sesaat Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke kini bukanlah wajahnya, melainkan wajah orang lain, orang yang dulu Sakura pernah cintai, orang yang dulu juga mengucapkan akan melindunginya dari apa pun. Mengingat hal yang memilukan lagi, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan pergi pulang meninggalkan laki-laki yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang baru, Ino kembali ke kelas. Saat dia menggeser pintu kelas, terlihat Sai sedang berbicara pada Karin dan teman-temannya yang menindas Sakura. Wajah Sai kini tersenyum pada mereka, tapi entah kenapa Ino merasakan senyum itu mengerikan.

"Sai," panggil Ino.

Sai menoleh pada Ino. Kesempatan itu pun diambil oleh Karin dan yang lainnya untuk kabur. Sai tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kaburnya Karin, yang kini dia khawatirkan adalah Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai.

"Ng, tapi Sakura…." Ino bergumam pelan, memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri sambil memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mencoba bicara padanya," jawab Sai masih dengan senyumannya, tapi senyuman kali ini berbeda, senyuman yang lebih lembut. "Terima kasih yah, Ino?"

"Hah? Untuk?"

"Melindungi Sakura tadi."

Ino terdiam, itu tidak bisa dikatakan melindungi.

"Dia … mengira aku sekongkol dengan Karin," ucap Ino dengan kesedihan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, dari awal juga Sakura waspada terhadapmu," kata Sai sambil bersender di salah satu meja.

"Waspada? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada bingung. "Aku pikir kita berteman."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kau benar-benar menganggapnya teman, Ino." Kini ucapan Sai makin membuat Ino bingung. "Sakura … dia … yah, mudahnya, dia mempunyai semacam trauma."

"Trauma?"

"Hm." Sai kembali tersenyum kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah berpikir. "Ah, kita bolos, yuk?"

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah Sai dan Ino berada. Di atap sekolah, mereka berdua bersender di pagar pembatas.

"Dulu … waktu kami masih SMP, semua teman-teman sekelas menyayanginya. Sakura mempunyai sahabat perempuan. Dan karena kehadiran perempuan itu, posisiku jadi sedikit tergeser." Sai melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada di bawah, "Sakura menyukai seorang laki-laki yaitu guru privat sahabatnya sendiri, mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama … sampai akhirnya semua berantakan karena terjadi suatu kesalahpahaman."

"Salah paham?"

"Saat itu, Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada guru privat itu. Tentu saja diterima, tapi… sahabatnya ini menusuk dari belakang, dia menyebarkan gosip bahwa Sakura merebut pacarnya pada seluruh kelas sambil menangis. Bahkan, kejadiannya tidak berakhir sampai di situ…."

"Apa? Lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa perempuan itu? Dan laki-laki itu juga … siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, apakah sebegitu pentingnya untuk dia tahu siapa orang-orang itu?

"Hee, ini sebenarnya privasi Sakura ... jadi, kalau dia tidak cerita sendiri padamu, maka aku tidak akan cerita lebih banyak."

Terlihat kesedihan di raut wajah Ino, dan Sai menambahkan, "Tapi kalau kau masih merasa ingin menjadi temannya, kau boleh bertanya langsung pada Sakura." Diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Sai.

Ino pun akhirnya turut tersenyum."Terima kasih, Sai … sudah mau cerita padaku."

"Sama-sama, ini semua demi Sakura."

"Kau sangat mencintainya, yah? Benar-benar pacar yang baik" ujar Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Aku ini bukan pacar Sakura," ujar Sai sambil memosisikan dirinya menjadi duduk agar lebih santai.

"Eeeehh?" Ino merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Sai. "Kau bukan pacarnya? Aku pikir kalian pacaran!"

"Aku ini…." Sai berpikir, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk sebutan siapa dirinya itu. "Penjaga … ah, bukan. Aku ini pengganti sementara kakaknya yang sedang berada di luar negri."

"Oohhh, Sakura punya kakak? Sama seperti Sasuke," celetuk Ino.

"Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang dia … pacarmu naksir Sakura, yah?" tembak Sai secara langsung.

"Sembarangan, dia juga bukan pacarku! Aku hanya teman kecilnya," ujar Ino dengan nada sewot, sedikit ada nada berat saat Ino mengucapkan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah pacarnya.

"Hhhmm, mana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi dia mengejar Sakura."

"APA! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sai langsung beranjak dan hendak pergi, tapi genggaman tangan Ino membuat dirinya berhenti.

"Biarkan saja. Aku mohon. Kau bukan pacar Sakura, kan?" cegah Ino.

"Iya, tapi aku harus melindunginya! Dia … Uchiha itu … dialah yang paling berpotensi menyakiti Sakura!" geram Sai.

Ino baru kali ini melihat Sai yang panik.

"Tidak!" bentak Ino. "Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Sakura, aku berani jamin! Dia benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Aku mohon Sai, beri Sasuke kesempatan! Aku yang akan menjaminnya."

Sai terdiam melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin … Sakura kembali seperti yang dulu," gumam Sai, kini wajah Sai terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kau tahu? Dulu Sakura hampir bunuh diri karena depresi."

Wajah Ino mengeras, matanya terbelalak ketika mendengar kenyataan yang Sai ucapkan. Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura lalui sehingga membuat dirinya begitu trauma?

"Sai … sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dulu?"

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, itu bukan porsinya untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa diri Sakura. Sai ingin Ino bersabar, sampai Sakura sendiri yang menceritakan semua padanya.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba, saat ini Sai baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan guru seni. Dia berencana untuk mampir ke rumah Sakura, melihat bagaimana kondisi anak itu sekarang. Apakah masih sedih? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tertidur pulas?

Jawabannya dia temukan ketika Sai membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" tegur Sai sambil menghampiri Sakura, menepuk kepalanya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti tadi?"

Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajah sendu. "Dia…." Sai berpikir, siapa dia yang dimaksud Sakura itu sampai Sakura melanjutkan, "Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku~"

Mata Sai membulat, bagaimana bisa secepat ini?

"Lalu kaujawab?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku tidak mau merebut pacar orang."

"Sakura." Sai memegang dagu Sakura dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Dia bukan pacar Ino."

Kini mata Sakura yang membulat, "Bagaimana … kau bisa tahu?"

"Tadi aku banyak cerita dengan Ino, mereka berpikir kita juga pacaran lho? Ino juga bilang katanya mereka hanya teman kecil," jelas Sai sambil menaikan satu kakinya ke kasur.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, dia pasti bilang suka padaku hanya mengasihaniku!" geram Sakura.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sai dengan nada serius.

"…" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, apakah dia yakin bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke? Sementara Sakura sendiri belum bisa melepaskan gelang pemberian _laki-laki_ itu.

"Aku rasa…." Sai menghentikan ucapannya dan membelai pipi Sakura. "Uchiha tidak seburuk yang kukira."

"Eh?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Sai sambil menatap sendu Sakura. Jujur Sai sendiri belum siap kalau untuk harus melihat Sakura menjalin hubungan lagi, tapi gelagat Ino cukup meyakinkan Sai untuk percaya pada Uchiha itu.

"Kau bohong…."

"Ino yang mengatakannya padaku," lanjut Sai, "aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mencoba menyukai laki-laki lagi, aku khawatir nantinya kau malah jadi lesbi."

"Saaii!"

"Hahaha, makanya, mulai besok bersikap ramahlah pada mereka, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi. Ino … benar-benar tulus ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Sai…." Sakura menatap Sai dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau suka Ino, yah?"

"Hm? Yah … bohong kalau dibilang aku tidak tertarik pada gadis yang cantik seperti Ino. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya seksi tidak sepertimu, rata," ejek Sai.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe, dicoba saja. Tapi ingat, jangan berikan kepercayaanmu pada mereka 100%. Kalau soal kakakmu itu, nanti kita pikirkan bersama lagi, yah?" ujar Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Aku pulang dulu, sudah malam."

Saat Sai akan keluar dari kamar, Sakura memanggil, "Sai…" Sai pun menoleh. Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Sai tersenyum pada Sakura, "Besok traktir aku pizza."

_Blaam._

Sakura tersenyum setelah Sai menutup pintu, pandangannya kini menuju sebuah blazer Sasuke yang tadi dipinjamkan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tatapannya melemah, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia tidak ingin perasaannya semakin tumbuh, Sakura hanya takut kejadian yang lama akan terulang kembali.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sakura membungkus blazer yang baru saja dia setrika, memasukkan blazer ke dalam kantong plastik kertas. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih pada Ino. Juga … pada Sasuke. Sesudah menyiapkan semuanya, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah.

Saat Sakura keluar rumah, dia melihat sosok Sai yang kini sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan.

"Sudah siap untuk perubahan?" ledek Sai sambil tersenyum.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Sai. "Aku… sedikit takut."

"Jangan takut, mereka tidak menggigit."

Kini tangan Sai yang berganti menggandeng tangan Sakura, seolah Sai menjawab ketakutan yang sebenarnya Sakura rasakan. Sai sangat mengerti kalau Sakura masih takut untuk membuka hatinya pada laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi melihat Ino kemarin, Sai yakin kalau Ino itu tulus ingin berteman dengan Sakura. Dan entah kenapa, berkat Ino, Sai juga jadi sedikit lebih membuka pandangannya terhadap diri Sasuke.

"Selamat pagiiii."

"Hari ini ujian matematika!"

"Aku belum belajaar~"

"Ibiki-_sensei_ galak sih, kalau nilai di bawah 70 kita pasti kena kelas tambahan."

Itulah yang terdengar berkali-kali dari lorong ke lorong. Selama perjalanan dari depan gerbang sekolah ke lorong tidak ada yang aneh, juga tidak ada yang mengganggu Sakura. Mungkin itu karena Sai ada di sampingnya. Tapi saat Sakura akan memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu.

"H-Haruno? Kau sudah datang?"

"Hyuuga … ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada wanita yang terlihat pucat dan gagap.

"J-Jangan masuk dulu … itu … a-anu…."

"Ada apa sih?" Kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

_BRAAAK!_

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini!"

Terdengar suara bantingan yang keras dari dalam dan suara wanita yang lantang … ah! Sakura dan Sai sangat hafal suara siapa itu, mereka berdua saling tatap dan langsung menyingkirkan tubuh wanita yang dipanggil Hyuuga tadi.

Begitu mereka masuk, Sai dan Sakura sangat terkejut karena meja Sakura kini telah terjungkir. Sasuke berdiri di samping meja itu, sedangkan Ino yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai dengan tenang.

"Mejaku?" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit berlari ke arah mejanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak membalikkan meja yang sudah terjungkir itu, "Jangan lihat!"

"Minggir! Ini mejaku! Aku berhak atas hal itu!" ronta Sakura.

Namun tidak perlu sampai membalikkan meja untuk dapat melihat tulisan apa yang tertera di situ, Sakura sudah cukup dapat melihat tulisan yang membuatnya mematung.

'_Jangan kau pikir aku memaafkanmu! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian! Dasar perebut pacar orang!'_

Sasuke langsung menutup mata Sakura yang sudah menangis itu memakai lengannya, dan langsung saja terdengar omongan yang tidak enak dari dalam kelas.

"Ooh, ternyata Haruno suka merebut pacar orang."

"Hei, kamu satu SMP kan dengannya, apa benar begitu?"

Saat seisi kelas sedang mencemooh Sakura, Ino melihat ada kepala merah yang sedang mengintip di jendela. Ino pun menarik lengan Sai dan menunjukkan apa yang dia lihat pada Sai.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat … iya, dia merebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri!"

"Ih, rendahan, yah?"

"Aku menyesal kagum padanya saat pertama kali masuk."

"Lihat, Uchiha saja juga termakan tipuannya."

Sasuke bangkit melepaskan Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura terpaksa melihat sosok Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura melihat kemarahan di wajah laki-laki itu, dengan ringan Sasuke mengangkat salah satu kursi yang nganggur dan dihempaskannya ke papan tulis—

_BRAAAK!_

—hingga kursi itu menjadi rusak.

"Satu kata lagi aku dengar, akan kubuat nasib kalian seperti benda itu!" Sasuke menyebut 'kalian' itu berarti dia tidak peduli, perempuan atau laki-laki. Seperti saat ia mendapati Ino difitnah, seperti itulah kemurkaan Sasuke saat ini. Tidak. Kemurkaannya melebihi saat yang sudah lalu. Dan itu membuat suasana kelas mendadak hening.

Sementara, Sai dan Ino perlahan menghilang. Tidak ada yang menyadari hilangnya kedua orang itu dari kelas dari kelas. Sasuke pun langsung menarik Sakura pergi dari kelas itu. Saat mereka berdua menghilang dari kelas, barulah guru memasuki kelas itu dan terkejut melihat ada kursi yang rusak di depan kelas.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Ibiki dengan tegas.

Mereka memang takut pada guru yang sangat _killer_ ini, tapi mereka lebih takut lagi melihat Sasuke yang marah seperti tadi, akhirnya mereka semua menjawab secara kompak dan bersamaan dengan nada yang bergetar dan ekspresi pasrah., "Kami yang melakukannya, _Sensei_."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Tuh kan? Menyeramkan, kan? Uchiha itu menyeramkaan~!" rengek Shion di belakang halaman sekolah.

"I-Iya … aku akui itu," jawab Karin.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini," pinta Shion.

"Kau pengecut banget, sih!" gertak Tayuya.

"Jadi ini yang membuat Sakura hari ini menangis?" Suara lembut namun menusuk terdengar di kuping mereka bertiga dan itu membuat mereka merinding.

"S-Shimura…?" gumam Karin.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, yah?" Kali ini Ino yang berucap sambil menopang pinggangnya.

"Kalian masih ingat kan, apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri ketua mereka, saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Sai menjambak rambut atas Karin.

"_Kyaaaaaa_!" jerit Karin dan itu membuat Tayuya dan Shion ketakutan.

"Siapa yang meng-_cover_ kalian? Atau aku akan benar-benar membuat wajah kalian tak berbentuk!" geram Sai.

Ino hanya tersenyum ngeri melihat tindakan Sai yang seolah tidak akan segan dengan wanita.

"T-Tidak adaaaa…," jawab Karin.

Sai makin mengencangkan jambakannya.

"_Aaaaarrrgghh_."

"Sai hentikan," cegah Ino. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Ino masih merasa kasihan pada mereka. Sai itu laki-laki, tidak pantas menyakiti perempuan. Saat Sai melepas jambakan Karin, Ino mendekati mereka dan—

_Plaak! Plaak! Plaak!_

—tamparan yang impas satu per satu mendarat dengan indah di pipi mereka.

"Aku rasa segitu dulu sudah cukup," ujar Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Hee_, kau menyeramkan juga yah," ucap Sai tersneyum pada Ino.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Saat Ino dan Sai meninggalkan Karin, Tayuya dan Shion begitu saja, merka bertiga hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi masing-masing.

"Saaaakiiiiit!"

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

"Ini blazer-mu, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku!" Sakura berucap sambil menyerahkan kantong yang dari tadi dia pegang.

Sasuke tidak menerima benda itu. Dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap Sakura, mencoba untuk membelai rambutnya, namun sedikit ada penolakan dari ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun menghela napasnya.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke mencoba kembali membelai wajah Sakura.

Kali ini tidak ada penolakan, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Melarikan diri? Apakah selama ini Sakura melarikan diri? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Sakura melarikan diri?

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan," ucap Sakura ketus.

"Jadi kau pikir aku mengajakmu pacaran karena aku kasihan padamu? Jangan bodoh! Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba?! Kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan statusmu dengan Ino padaku!"

"Kau juga tidak menjelaskan statusmu dengan Shimura! Kalian bahkan sampai berciuman! Kalian tidak pacaran tapi kenapa kalian sampai berciuman?"

"I-Itu Sai yang tiba-tiba menciumku!"

"Sama saja! Aku tidak suka!"

"D-Dari mana kau tahu aku dan Sai tidak pacaran?"

"Dari siapa lagi selain Inooooo! Aku penasaran, apa otakmu ini benar-benar pintar?"

"Jangan mengejekku!"

"Habis kau ini lemot! Bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari perasaanku!"

"Mana aku tahuuu!"

Ino dan Sai yang sedang mengintip hanya memasang wajah _annoyed_ dari balik pintu. Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang saling bentak, tapi Sai menemukan sesuatu yang baru dari diri Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura membentak orang lagi dengan nada ceria sejak kejadian yang menimpanya dulu.

Begitu pula yang dipikirkan Ino. Ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sasuke melantangkan kata-kata dengan suara yang keras, apalagi Sasuke sedikit merona wajahnya karena menahan rasa malu. Ino tahu, Sasuke akan kembali meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi sial di sekolah ini! Hidupku jadi tidak amaaan!"

Sasuke menyambar tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya, Sakura pun terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pelukan itu, sampai Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku janji akan melindungimu, aku akan membuatmu aman…," ucap Sasuke, dan bisa dirasakan Sakura wajahnya kini tengah merona. "Asal kau bersedia berada di sisiku."

"…" Sakura bingung apa yang harus dia jawab, itu bukan tipe pernyataan cinta, kan? Biasanya pernyataan cinta itu; laki-laki mengucapkan 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' atau 'aku suka padamu', tapi untuk berada di sisi Sasuke … sebagai apa?

Belum sempat Sakura berpikir panjang, Sasuke menambahkan, "Teruslah berada di sisiku sebagai kekasihku."

Mendengar nada lembut Sasuke … akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sakura tidak merasakan debaran lagi, kini Sakura merasakannya—debaran jantung yang kencang ketika melihat seseorang yang kita suka, mendengar suara yang kita sayang—kini Sakura merasakan itu kembali.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih."

Dari kejauhan, Ino dan Sai tersenyum.

"Akhirnya tugasku selesai," gumam Ino.

"Hei, jangan patah hati begitu, kan masih ada aku," ledek Sai sambil menepuk kepala Ino.

"Haaaah, kau ini…. Eh, Sai, aku lagi sedih, nih, traktir aku es krim, dong?" pinta Ino sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"_Okay_, tapi habiskan, yah? Aku akan membelikanmu 20 es krim," jawab Sai sambil mengikuti langkah Ino dari belakang.

"Hah, tidak mau sebanyak itu! Nanti aku tambah gendut."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tetap cantik, kok?"

"Tidak mau! _Weeeee_."

Mungkin saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke bisa merasa senang, tapi ini semua belum berakhir, Sakura maupun Sai masih merasa janggal dengan kalimat yang tertulis di meja itu. Apalagi mereka berempat kini bolos ujian matematika, mereka harus siap menerima hukuman dari guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah itu.

.

.To Be Continued.

.

* * *

><p>Hai, hai, hai~ Suu yang pegang mic hari ini~. Sebenarnya, lagi nggak tahu sih mau ngomong apa. Cuma, yah ... *nyiapin tameng sebelum dilemparin batu karena udah lama nggak <em>update<em>* *nggak tahunya nggak ada yang nunggu* *kegeeran* X"D

Daripada saya bermonolog makin ngaco, saya bales-balesin _review_ dulu aja deh, ya? XD

**Hidan cantik**: maaf nggak bisa update cepet yak? *lanjutin hibernasi*

**Miss Devil A**: jangan cincang Karinnya dulu, tunggu _main dessert_-nya aja buat dicincang /eh/ 8D maklum deh kalau konfliknya makin panas, Bogor kota ujan aja sekarang lagi panas-panasnya ;_; /apahubungannyawoy!

**Guest**: soalnyaaa ... Sai ingin melindungi Sakura dari Sasuke. Sai itu sweet lho~ :"3 tapi tenang, di chapter ini semua udah terjelaskan, 'kan? XD dan btw, itu doanya biar ff ini _complete_, amin bangeeettt! *lirik mom yang lagi hiatus*

**vaneela**: saya hari ini pengen makan magnum deh /fokusnya cuma ke kata-kata terakhir/ ehem. eh, Sasuke cukup peduli koook, cuma yaa ... dia kan tahu Ino suka sama doi, jadi nggak mau PHP gitu deh~ _maybe_ ntar-ntar ya ditunjukin kepedulian Sasuke-nya XD

**linda yukarindha**: kalau mau tahu _ending_-nya siapa ama siapa, ikuti terus fanfict ini yaah~ *ngunci mulut rapat-rapat* XD

**Nurulgranger**: wkwk. si Sasuke keliatannya jahat ya ama Ino? *pukpuk Ino* Soal pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu yang lain ... nanti dijawab melalui fanfict ini ya~ XD

**iya baka-san**: makasiiih banyak buat apresiasinya :""D cinta segi ... tiga bermuda (?). haha. gak tahu deh ini cinta segi berapa. XD

Selesai juga ngetik balasan _review_-nya. Pengen magnum deh /mulai nggak nyambung/ /mulai ngantuk/

Karena alasan itulah ... saya akhiri pidato saya sampai di sini. _Please_, jangan buang sampah sembarangan, tapi tulislah_ review_ pada tempatnya~ (?) /_go home, I'm drunk_/

_Jaa_, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya yang entah kapan akan _update_! X"D/

_Sign_,

**Devil Foxie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang tenang, Ino sudah bersiap dengan segala hal yang ia butuhkan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Rambutnya sudah terikat rapi seperti biasa dan sebuah tas selempang sudah terletak nyaman di pundaknya. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi di depan cermin bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna, Ino pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat itulah, suara sang ayah mengejutkan Ino.

"Ino-_chan_," panggil Inoichi yang tengah duduk di ruang makan. Di meja pun sudah tersedia beberapa makanan yang siap disantap. Tentu itu hasil tangan Inoichi—di rumah ini hanya ada Ino dan ayahnya, bagaimanapun.

"_Touchan_? Belum berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Ino setengah tidak percaya. Biasanya, di waktu-waktu ini, Ino tidak akan—jarang—bertemu dengan Inoichi. Walaupun ayahnya bisa dibilang sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan, tapi karena sifatnya yang cenderung _workaholic_, Inoichi akan berangkat di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang malam.

Karena itu, keanehan ini membuat Ino langsung mengerutkan kening. Firasat buruk sedikit melandanya—walaupun sedikitnya, dia cukup senang karena sudah lama ia tidak sarapan bersama dengan sang ayah.

"Duduklah," ujar Inoichi sambil menunjuk ke kursi yang ada di dekatnya, "kita bicara sambil makan."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Rutinitas yang biasa terjadi kini mengalami sedikit perubahan. Sakura yang biasa berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sai, mulai sekarang akan berangkat bersama Sasuke. Sai sendiri awalnya sedikit keberatan, tapi setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan Sakura di malam sebelumnya, ia pun harus menekan ego-nya.

Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Sai sadar bahwa ia akan jarang berangkat bersama Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Entah itu dengan perusahaan, entah itu dengan urusan pribadinya. Yang mana pun, keduanya membuat Sai harus meninggalkan Sakura untuk berangkat lebih dahulu.

Sementara, dari pihak Sasuke, kini ia tidak lagi terlihat datang bersama Ino—tentu saja. Pemuda itu bangun lebih pagi untuk kemudian menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Memang terlalu pagi saat itu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura seorang diri. Di hari sebelumnya, Sasuke memang mengantar Sakura pulang. Tapi, mengantar seseorang pulang dan berniat menjemputnya adalah dua hal yang berbeda bagi mereka yang belum terbiasa, 'kan? Yah, anggap saja Sasuke berjaga-jaga kalau nanti ia harus tersesat.

Kenyataannya, ia berhasil sampai di rumah Sakura tanpa kendala berarti. Awalnya, Sakura mengira bahwa ia akan dijemput Sasuke dan Ino sekaligus. Namun, mendapati bahwa hanya Sasuke yang menjemputnya, membuat Sakura jadi sedikit tegang—berdebar tepatnya.

"Ah … eh … Ino…?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengajaknya," jawab Sasuke yang saat itu sudah berada di depan pagar Sakura. "Apa itu menganggumu?"

"Tidak, sih," jawab Sakura sambil membuka pagarnya dan kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "aku hanya berpikir bahwa Ino akan ikut."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku mengajaknya?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak tidak setuju, Sasuke menambahkan, "Tidak di saat aku ingin berdua denganmu."

Dengan itu, Sasuke pun dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sontak memerah. _Sangat cantik_—demikian batin Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya beranjak terlebih dahulu ke dekat mobilnya, membukakan pintu bagi Sakura, dan kemudian mempersilakan gadis itu untuk masuk.

Lalu, perjalanan ke sekolah dihiasi dengan keheningan yang sedikit canggung dan usaha yang lebih banyak dari Sakura mencairkan ketegangan.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, tepatnya di kelas, semua siswa langsung tampak kaget saat melihat Sasuke datang bersama dengan Sakura. Tanpa Ino. Dan bahkan, saat itu sosok Ino belum juga terlihat di mana pun. Sama halnya dengan Sai.

Sakura hanya bisa berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Sedikit perasaan tidak enak mulai mengganggau pikirannya. Namun, Sasuke yang kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk segera ke ruang guru membuat Sakura sedikit … nyaman.

"Kita harus mengumpulkan tugas tambahan karena ke meja Ibiki-_sensei_, kan?"

"Oh, benar juga," jawab Sakura sembari mengambil tugas tambahan yang dibicarakan Sasuke dari dalam tasnya. "Ini dia."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang guru."

Sakura pun mengangguk. Dalam sekejap, segala kegelisahannya langsung lenyap. Hangat genggaman tangan Sasuke telah membantunya melupakan tatapan menusuk dari teman-temannya. Yah, memang, gosip buruk tidak akan bisa hilang semudah itu, kan?

Walaupun biang gosip yang kemarin sempat mengerjai Sakura mulai bungkam, tapi berita tidak mengenakkan tersebut sudah terlanjur tersebar. Dan tanpa mereka—Karin, Tayuya, Shion—melakukan apa pun, ucapan-ucapan bernada negatif sesekali masih terdengar.

Hal ini juga sudah Sakura bicarakan dengan Sai kemarin. Kesimpulan dari pembicaraan panjang lebar itu mengarah pada satu keputusan—Sakura akan berjuang menghadapinya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak akan melarikan diri, pun ia tidak akan bersembunyi terus di belakang punggung Sai atau siapa pun. Ia akan mencoba tegar.

Lagi pula, Sakura kini tidak sendiri, kan?

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_," sapa Ino begitu ia sampai di kelasnya. Awalnya, hanya keheningan yang menyambut. Ino pun menghela napas dan memilih mengabaikan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang ikut ia dapat dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tapi keheningan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Tidak lama setelahnya, tiga orang siswi mulai mendekati bangku tempat Ino kini terduduk.

"Yamanaka-_san_…," panggil salah satu di antara mereka.

Ino menoleh dan menjawab dengan nada yang tetap ramah, "Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" timpal siswi kedua.

"Pasti berat, 'kan, kalau pacarmu direbut cewek lain? Apalagi cewek itu adalah temanmu sendiri?"

Ah—Ino tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Karena itulah, sang gadis empunya rambut pirang pucat itu langsung tertawa kecil. Menanggapi keheranan dari tiga siswi yang menghampirinya—dan beberapa yang tampak ingin mencuri dengar—Ino langsung mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata, "_Sorry_, _sorry_. Siapa merebut siapa?"

"Err … Haruno? Merebut Uchiha?" jawab salah seorang siswi itu lagi dengan polosnya.

Sambil tersenyum manis dan menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, Ino kemudian menjawab, "Kayaknya ada salah paham di sini."

Kembali, ketiga siswi itu saling berpandangan. Dan beberapa anak lain yang ada di kelas itu kini terang-terangan menunjukkan minatnya pada jawaban Ino.

"Aku dan Sasuke itu tidak pernah bilang kalau kami pacaran, 'kan? Karena kenyataannya kami memang tidak pacaran," jelas Ino. "Kami teman, sahabat. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu."

"Eeh? Ja-jadi … kalau begitu … Haruno dan Shimura…?"

"Mereka juga cuma sebatas sahabat," imbuh Ino. "Jadi … tidak masalah, 'kan, kalau Sasuke pacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Yah … kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, sih…."

"Sekarang, boleh aku ganti bertanya pada kalian?" ujar Ino yang kini sudah menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dengan mata tajam, ia kemudian melihat ketiga siswi itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, "Kenapa kalian bisa langsung menuduh Sakura tanpa membiarkan yang bersangkutan membela diri?"

"Itu, sih…."

"Karena _mail_," jawab salah seorang siswa yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, "selain itu … dulu aku pernah satu SMP dengannya. Dan dia pernah dituduh hal yang serupa."

Ino langsung memaku pandangannya pada pemuda yang memberikan informasi menarik tersebut.

"Dia dituduh merebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Karena itu … jadi suatu hal yang wajar kalau dia mengulanginya, kan?"

Ino segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Eh … maksudku," ralat pemuda itu cepat, "itu pikiran orang wajar, kan?"

Saat itu, Ino sudah di dekat pemuda itu. "Ceritakan semua yang kautahu!"

"Itu … jadi…."

"Ino?" Sebuah suara mengikuti suara pintu yang digeser. Sekejap, ucapan sang pemuda yang baru mau menjawab pertanyaan Ino pun terputus. Semua mata mengarah pada sosok berambut _raven_ yang datang dengan gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan sedikit merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berjatuhan di pundaknya, "tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke."

Sakura memasang wajah bingung sementara Sasuke tampak tidak percaya.

"'Kan?" tanya Ino meminta dukungan pada beberapa anak di situ. Seakan digerakkan tali tidak terlihat, mereka pun mengangguk di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. "Nah, daripada itu, kalian dari mana?"

"Mengumpulkan tugas tambahan," jawab Sasuke datar sembari bergerak ke arah mejanya. Sakura masih tetap mengikuti Sasuke.

"Oh! Benar juga! Aku hampir lupa! Untung kauingatkan! _Thanks_!" seru Ino yang kemudian berlari ke mejanya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya—sudah pasti tugas tambahan—dan kemudian bersiap berlari ke luar kelas. "Aku ke ruang guru dulu, ya?"

"Aa … perlu ku—"

Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan tawaran untuk menemani Ino, gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu sudah terlanjur melesat jauh. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, sampai Sasuke kemudian menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum.

Pemandangan hangat tersebut langsung membuat beberapa murid terlihat malu-malu. Bagi mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura saat itu seakan terlihat bagaikan pasangan ideal yang manis. Entah malaikat mana yang sudah menyentuh sanubari mereka, yang jelas pikiran buruk tentang Sakura saat itu seakan menguap.

Mungkin masih ada beberapa yang meragukan, tapi setidaknya, mereka tidak akan lagi berani memperlihatkannya terang-terangan.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Di ruangan yang terbilang sepi, seorang pemuda tengah menghadap ke kanvasnya. Jemarinya yang menggenggam sebuah kuas tampak melayang tanpa gerakan sedikit pun. Merasa bahwa hari itu ia tidak dapat melanjutkan lukisannya, ia pun menghela napas.

Sia-sia saja dia datang pagi-pagi sekali ke ruang klub. Inspirasi yang diharapkannya tidak kunjung datang. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Bagi seorang seniman, inspirasi adalah yang terutama. Saat inspirasi meninggalkanmu, yang ada tinggallah wadah tanpa pengarah. Tidak akan bisa bergerak.

Shimura Sai akhirnya meninggalkan kuas bersama kanvas yang masing kosong itu untuk menyambar tasnya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu geser klub kesenian, suara terkejut yang tertahan membuat Sai tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ino?"

Ino masih memegangi dadanya. "Sai? Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sai tertawa sembari meminta maaf. Ia kemudian bertanya apa yang baru saja Ino lakukan dan Ino menjawab sejujurnya—bahwa ia baru saja mengumpulkan tugas hukuman ke ruang guru. Sai yang juga mendapat hukuman sama mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah mengumpulkan hukumannya tidak lama setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah.

"Sekarang kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Sai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di dekatnya.

"Kau mau mendengar jawaban jujur dariku?" Ino membalas pertanyaan Sai dengan pertanyaan lain. Sebagai respons, Sai hanya tersenyum. Ino menangkap ini sebagai isyarat dari Sai agar ia melanjutkan. "Tidak, aku belum ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Dan boleh kutebak alasannya?"

Sekali ini, Ino tersenyum tapi tidak menyuarakan apa-apa. Ia malah mencoba melongok ke balik punggung Sai. Ruangan klub yang sepi. Namun, sekilas Ino bisa melihat beberapa karya kesenian di dalamnya.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya Ino yang benar-benar sudah melupakan pertanyaan Sai sepenuhnya.

Sai sendiri tampak tidak tersinggung. Ia malah sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi Ino. Ino pun melewati Sai dan mulai mengitari ruang kesenian.

Patung gips dalam berbagai bentuk—mulai dari bentuknya mudah dikenali sampai yang abstrak—ada di sana. Lalu beberapa kerajinan tangan dari tanah liat dan bahan-bahan lainnya juga tampak terdiam membiarkan diri mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang asing yang baru pertama kalinya menjejak ruang klub kesenian.

Perhatian orang itu—Ino—kini terarah pada beberapa lukisan. Ia mengangguk-angguk sementara matanya melihat sekilas pada tiap lukisan yang terpajang. Setelah memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, kepalanya kini berputar pada Sai.

"Mana karyamu?"

Sai menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Itulah yang memalukan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "aku belum berhasil merampungkan satu karya pun."

"_Heee_," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, "kalau yang sedang dalam pengerjaan?"

Sai menghela napas. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Ino sementara tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas. "Kalau hanya sketsa, kau mau lihat?"

"Mau," jawab Ino cepat sambil tersenyum.

Sai pun memindahtangankan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna hitam tersebut. Ino menerimanya dan mulai membuka-buka buku yang penuh dengan coretan tangan Sai. Seketika, mata _aquamarine_-nya terbelalak dan ia mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau … benar-benar mencintai Sakura, ya?" tanya Ino masih sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Hahaha. Hanya karena sketsa itu banyak menunjukkan gambar Sakura, kau sekarang jatuh pada kesimpulan bahwa aku mencintainya?" jawab Sai santai. Ia kini memilih bersandar pada sebuah meja sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak?" selidik Ino lebih lanjut. Kali ini ia sengaja mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sai intens.

"Aku menyayangi Sakura seperti adikku sendiri," jawab Sai.

"Apa ada kakak yang mau mencium adiknya sendiri?" celetuk Ino teringat keterangan Sasuke yang sudah lalu—bahwa Sai pernah mencium Sakura di atap.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum bergumam kecil, "Ada."

Ino yang tidak terlalu mendengar kata-kata Sai, bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban yang jelas. Tapi Sai hanya menggeleng dan malah melontarkan kata-kata, "Sudah selesai melihatnya?"

"Ah?" Ino nyaris melupakan buku sketsa Sai. Tapi sejujurnya, ia sudah sedikit kehilangan minat pada sketsa-sketsa buatan seniman itu sampai ia tidak sengaja melihat gambaran tiga orang yang sedang berdiri berdampingan.

Gambar yang Ino lihat itu sangat aneh. Ia yakin bahwa gambar yang di tengah adalah Sakura. Lalu, dua orang di sebelah Sakura itu … kenapa wajahnya dicoret dengan huruf 'X' besar? Ino tidak bisa mengenali dua orang di sebelah Sakura yang masing-masing adalah gambaran seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki.

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Ino pun mengangkat buku sketsa tersebut di halaman yang memberi pertanyaan padanya. "Sai … mereka…."

Sai yang sesaat tengah melamun menjadi tersentak. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia paham apa yang sedang dipertanyakan oleh Ino. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kembali buku sketsa tersebut. Bahkan sebelum Ino sempat protes, Sai sudah memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu," ujar Sai lambat-lambat, "tanyakan saja pada Sakura. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, 'kan?"

Ino mendesah panjang. "Bukan kapasitasmu untuk berbicara…," gumam Ino mengulang perkataan Sai yang pernah pemuda itu ucapkan di atap.

Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Daripada masalah yang sudah lalu, aku lebih tertarik pada apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya," imbuh Sai sambil memegang dagu.

Tidak mengerti, Ino pun bertanya melalui sorot matanya yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan mulai saat ini?"

Seakan masih tidak mengerti, Ino hanya menatap Sai dengan alis yang semakin mengernyit.

"Berbeda denganku, Ino," Sai memulai dengan berhati-hati, "kau … menyukai Sasuke, bukan?"

Satu detik, dua detik. Tawa Ino pun pecah. Tidak ada yang lucu memang, tapi entah mengapa gadis itu ingin tertawa. Seakan, ia berharap dengan tertawa, semua bebannya bisa terangkat.

"Kau itu … kukira kau mau bertanya soal cita-cita dan sebagainya." Ino tampak merenung sebentar. Sesuatu tampak mengganggu pikirannya—dan ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Sai. Namun, belum sempat pemuda itu memberikan pertanyaan susulan, Ino menghentikannya dengan sebuah perkataan yang diiringi senyum manis, "Sasuke bahagia bersama Sakura dan demikian sebaliknya. Itu hal yang baik. Lagi pula, seperti katamu, ini masalah yang sudah lalu. Yang terpenting adalah masa depan."

Sai kehabisan kata-kata. Gadis di hadapannya ini … mungkin ia tidak punya trauma masa lalu seperti Sakura, mungkin hidupnya bisa dibilang jauh lebih nyaman dibanding Sakura … tapi soal ketegaran, Ino bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Gadis berambut pirang itu seolah sudah pernah menempuh ujian yang lebih berat hingga ia bisa berdiri tegar seperti ini. Padahal, pemuda yang dicintainya selama beberapa tahun kini malah mendaratkan hatinya pada perempuan lain yang belum dikenal lama.

Bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini? Mendadak, Sai merasa sangat, sangat penasaran.

"Ino," ujar Sai tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, "kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Jelas saja Ino langsung terkesiap mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau ini salah makan apa, sih, Sai?" Ino berkata dalam nada yang dibuat seolah ia menganggap lelucon Sai itu sangat lucu.

Gemas, Sai pun tersenyum. "Memang aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Oh, ya. Ekspresimu itu sama seperti Itachi-_nii_ saat sedang meledekku soalnya," ungkap Ino jujur.

"Meledekmu?"

"Yaaa … seperti kau tadi," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahu, "ia selalu menggodaku, memintaku menjadi pacarnya jika Sasuke terus menolakku."

Mata Sai menyipit mendengar pengakuan Ino tersebut.

"Tapi tentu saja, itu cuma lelucon yang buruk. Kautahu, keluarga Uchiha yang kaku itu memang tidak berbakat membuat seseorang tertawa." Ino menghentikan kalimatnya dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Sekejap, Sai seolah dapat mengerti situasinya. Mungkin Ino tidak paham, mungkin juga ini hanyalah firasat yang salah, tapi kini kepala Sai mulai mendengungkan satu nama yang tidak akan ia hilangkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Yah, aku tidak peduli apa _Musang_ tersebut memang hanya bercanda atau tidak. Yang kutahu, aku tidak sedang bercanda denganmu."

Ino masih bergeming di tempatnya saat bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segara dimulai berbunyi.

"Jawabannya nanti saja. Kaupikirkan dulu pelan-pelan," jawab Sai lembut. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Ino mengangguk patuh. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Masing-masing terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan bagi Sai….

_Itachi, huh?_

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sai dan Ino sampai di kelas tepat waktu sebelum guru _homeroom_ mengabsen mereka. Begitu Sai sudah duduk di kursinya, saat itulah Sakura memberikannya sebuah surat yang terbuat dari kertas kecil yang disobek. Sakura menuliskan surat itu terburu-buru sesaat setelah ia melihat ekspresi aneh yang bercokol di wajah keduanya—kecanggungan.

**Ada apa? Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Ino, 'kan?**

Demikian Sai membaca surat Sakura dalam hati. Saat Sai akan memberikan jawaban lisan, ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata guru sudah hadir di kelas tersebut. Samar-samar, Sai bisa mendengar soal guru bahasa Inggris pengganti atau semacamnya. Namun, merasa itu bukan pengumuman yang terlalu penting, Sai pun memilih meraih alat tulisnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Setelah menulis sepatah-dua patah kata singkat, diberikannya carikan kertas itu kembali pada Sakura.

**Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Tenang saja.**

Sakura menoleh sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Sai. Dan sesuai dugaan Sai hanya tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ditunjukkan pemuda itu untuk melindungi diri. Dengan itu, Sakura bisa tersenyum lega.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura berjengit kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk diabsen. Persoalan Sai dan Ino pun terlupakan sementara.

"Ah, hadir."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan ke ruang klub basket. Hari itu, Sai mengatakan hendak mengunjungi klub kesenian terlebih dahulu. Ya, Sai memang mengikuti dua kegiatan klub yang berbeda sekaligus. Inilah yang diutarakan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Dari dulu, Sai memang serbabisa. Dia bisa olahraga dan kesenian, nilai pelajarannya pun tergolong di atas rata-rata. Bahkan, Sai pintar memasak! Masakannya selalu enak!"

Sasuke berdeham mendengar Sakura berceloteh sedemikian riangnya mengenai pemuda lain. Jelas saja Sasuke tidak senang. Dialah pacar Sakura sekarang, ingat? Bukan Sai. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, sepertinya Sakura tidak terlalu memerhatikan dehaman keberatan Sasuke. Dengan polos, Sakura malah bertanya, "Kau batuk, Sasuke? Kau sudah tidak merokok, 'kan?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menggeleng. Belum menyerah, Sakura kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya permen pelega tenggorokan. Mau?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "_Tsk_. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula, bukan itu…."

Mendengar jawaban dingin itu, Sakura pun memiringkan kepala. Karena sepertinya Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kau … bisa-bisanya menceritakan perihal cowok lain di depan pacarmu sendiri, hem?" tanya Sasuke blak-blakan kali ini.

Sakura memang terkejut. Tapi, bukannya merasa bersalah, Sakura justru tertawa geli.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Apa, sih, yang kaupikirkan? Sai itu sahabatku, lho? Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu padanya?" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Aku memang cemburu," aku Sasuke, "walau kau berkata bahwa dia adalah temanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia berharap lebih padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, dugaanmu salah," jelas Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian tersenyum. "Kurasa Sai menyukai Ino?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Ino?" tanyanya. Dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai respons. Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sasuke malah merasa tidak puas. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak suka situasi ini, tapi ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura tahu hal apa yang menganggunya.

"Hn." Akhirnya, untuk sementara Sasuke hanya mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura tanpa berusaha membahasnya lebih jauh. Lagi pula, mereka saat itu sudah berada di ruang klub basket.

Keduanya kemudian berpisah karena Sasuke harus ke arah ruang ganti baju sementara Sakura menghampiri Tenten—manajer klub basket selain dirinya yang sekaligus merupakan kakak kelas. Selama beberapa saat, Tenten yang berpikiran logis itu menginterogasi Sakura mengenai gosip miring yang sempat tersiar bahkan ke telinga angkatan atas. Sakura menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya meskipun tidak detail dan Tenten pun memilih tidak bertanya lanjut.

Meskipun mungkin Tenten masih memiliki segudang pertanyaan, tugas mereka sebagaimana manajer tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersantai untuk bergosip. Sementara Tenten berdiskusi dengan Gai-_sensei_ yang merupakan pelatih dan Lee yang merupakan kapten klub basket, Sakura kemudian menukar seragamnya dengan baju _training_ yang lebih memudahkannya bergerak.

Begitu selesai, Sakura segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat itulah, pandangan _emerald_-nya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Senyum kecil kemudian diberikan Sasuke. Hati Sakura dibuat menghangat karenanya. Ia bahkan memberi lambaian kecil pada Sasuke yang disusuk gerakan bibir yang berbunyi, "Berjuanglah."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian mulai melakukan serangkaian gerakan pemanasan. Sakura kemudian mengembangkan senyum dan berlari kecil ke arah Tenten.

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan, ya?" Bagian akhir dari suara Lee tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Selanjutnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat anggukan penuh semangat dari Gai-_sensei_ dan Tenten. Ketiganya kemudian bergerak ke posisi masing-masing—Tenten mendekat ke arah Sakura, Lee memulai pemanasannya, dan Gai-_sensei_ beranjak ke bangku panjang yang di depannya terdapat sebuah meja.

"Ada apa," tanya Sakura yang melihat Tenten penuh semangat.

"Kita akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Hari ini akan diadakan tes kecil-kecilan untuk menentukan _starting member_."

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terperanjat. "Tapi Sai belum datang."

Tenten mengedipkan mata pada Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sai dan…," Tenten mengerling ke arah Sasuke, "pacarmu itu sudah dipastikan menjadi _starting member_."

"Lho? Kok begitu? Tidak adil, dong, buat yang lain?" Sakura memberengut tidak suka. Ya, walau Sakura tidak meragukan kemampuan Sai dan juga Sasuke, tapi lolos dengan cara ini membuat sisi keadilan dalam dirinya merasa tidak terima.

Tenten yang melihat ekspresi Sakura jadi bingung hingga menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kurasa Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee sudah menaruh kepercayaan pada mereka berdua…."

Sakura menggeleng. "Secara individu, mereka mungkin memang bermain bagus. Tapi, basket itu permainan tim, 'kan? Tes ini juga pasti untuk melihat seberapa baik mereka dapat bekerja sama…."

"Kalau kaubilang begitu, tidak salah juga, sih…." Tenten tampak bimbang. Kali ini, ia menggerakkan bolpoin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dekat mulut. "Kalau begitu, apa kaubisa menghubungi Sai untuk segera ke sini?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Akan kuusahakan."

Sakura pun berlalu untuk mengambil ponselnya di tas. Segera setelah mendapatkan kontak Sai, Sakura menjelaskan situasi di klub basket sesingkat mungkin dan meminta Sai untuk segera datang. Sai menyanggupi dan Sakura membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jemarinya yang kemudian ia perlihatkan pada Tenten.

Sesuai percakapannya dengan Sakura di telepon, Sai segera bergegas ke ruang klub basket. Pemuda berambut hitam rapi itu langsung menukar seragamnya dengan seragam basket sebelum bergabung dengan anggota yang lain.

Beberapa saat, Sai masih sempat melakukan pemanasan saat Lee kemudian meminta mereka berkumpul. Tiap-tiap anggota perlaha mendekat ke arah Lee. Dengan semangat seperti biasanya, Lee pun membeberkan rencana untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan klub basket sekolah lainnya.

Respons anggota tampak berbeda-beda. Ada yang antusias, ada pula yang menanggapinya secara biasa.

"Karena itulah, hari ini akan diadakan spare untuk menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi _starting member_," jelas Lee. "Tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian, tunjukkan bahwa kalian bisa menjadi _starting member_ untuk latih tanding perdana ini! _Uwoooo_!"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak terlalu berminat dengan segala urusan latih tanding ataupun _starting member_. Awal Sasuke memilih klub basket pun sebagian karena Ino yang memaksa. Sebagian lagi, karena Sasuke memang cukup menyukai olahraga tim tersebut.

Namun sekarang, bertambah alasan lain mengapa ia merasa dapat menyukai kegiatan klubnya. Karena Sakura. Gadisnya itu juga berada di klub yang sama—sebagai manajer. Kenyataan itu secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa waktunya untuk bersama Sakura menjadi lebih lama. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Tidak perlu memelototinya seperti itu juga bisa, 'kan?"

Suara menyebalkan itu seketika mengganggu momen Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke pun menoleh hanya untuk sekadar mendapatkan senyum menyebalkan dari sosok yang sejak awal kemunculannya sudah membuat Sasuke memberikan penilaian negatif. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _sahabat_ Sakura yang serbabisa: Shimura Sai.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" balas Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Aku pelindung Sakura," jawab Sai santai. "Dan kalau boleh kuperingatkan, caramu menatap Sakura seperti kucing lapar yang hendak menyergap tikus."

"_Tsk_," decak Sasuke. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan sembarangan menyerang—mencium perempuan yang bukan pacarku."

Sai terbelalak. Tak lama, senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat tersebut. "Aku mengerti," ujar Sai sambil mengangguk-angguk, "kau cemburu, eh?"

"Dalam mimpimu," balas Sasuke sinis.

Sai mengangkat bahu. Ia pun kini kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Lee yang masih berkoar-koar penuh semangat di hadapan siswa lainnya. Entah berapa pengumuman sudah yang dilewatkan Sasuke dan Sai sementara mereka beradu argumen tadi, toh mereka tidak peduli. Seakan mereka tidak perlu tahu dengan sekolah mana mereka akan melakukan latih tanding.

Namun, rupanya Lee memang lupa menyebutkan dengan siapa mereka akan bertanding. Karena itulah, kemudian semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar seorang siswa yang mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Pertanyaan bagus!" ujar Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Lawan latih tanding kita nanti adalah … Suna _Senior High School_!"

Pekikan tertahan sedikit menggaung di ruang olahraga yang cukup lowong tersebut. Beberapa semakin antusias dan yang lain sedikit ketakutan mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke adalah … ekspresi Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai dan mendapati bahwa ekspresi pemuda itu pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan ekspresi Sakura.

_Ada apa ini?_

Bagaikan hanya melihat ilusi, Sasuke kini hanya bisa melihat raut tenang di wajah Sai. Sesaat Sasuke mengira bahwa penglihatannya memang bermasalah. Tapi, begitu ia kembali melayangkan tatapan pada gadisnya, ia dapat tahu dengan pasti bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat pucat. Kepala gadis itu kini tertunduk. Tangannya tampak memeluk erat papan berisi daftar nama anggota di depan dadanya. Jelas gadis itu tidak suka dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukan tidak suka—takut lebih tepat.

Tadinya, Sasuke hendak menghampiri Sakura dan langsung bertanya pada gadis itu. Sayang, Dewa Waktu tidak memberikannya kesempatan saat ini. Tenten sudah meniupkan peluit yang meminta mereka kembali berkumpul untuk mengambil undian.

Saat Sasuke akan melangkah, ia seolah bisa mendengar Sai bergumam.

"Semoga _dia_ tidak ada."

Siapa dia? Siapa yang dicemaskan oleh Sakura dan Sai?

Ah—pulang kegiatan klub nanti, Sasuke akan menanyakannya pada Sakura. Ia akan meminta—kalau perlu memaksa—gadis itu untuk menceritakan segala hal tentangnya yang belum Sasuke ketahui. Ia sudah meminta Sakura untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan pernyataan itu tidak berarti omong kosong.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Hari itu, Ino izin dari kegiatan klub _cheerleader_-nya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia kerjakan dan karena itulah, ia pulang lebih cepat. Sesungguhnya, meninggalkan sekolah lebih cepat pun, Ino tidak langsung beranjak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berkeliling-keliling di sekitar kota—melihat dari dekat toko demi toko yang ada.

Secara kebetulan, ia bisa melihat Karin bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain sedang berada di satu toko kue. Tapi … tiga?

Ino mengenali dua di antaranya sebagai Shion dan Tayuya. Ya. Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya adalah tiga gadis yang bertanggung jawab atas kehebohan yang belum lama ini terjadi—kehebohan yang melibatkan dirinya, Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Sai. Namun … siapa gerangan gadis keempat?

Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Ino pun berjalan mendekat. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam toko, hanya memandang dari arah luar dan menyamarkannya seolah ia sedang tertarik melihat menu-menu kue yang terpampang di etalase toko.

Untunglah saat itu Karin dan kawan-kawan tampak sedang begitu fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa Ino sedang mengamati. Sejujurnya, Ino sudah menyerah untuk berusaha mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Posisi Ino dan keempat gadis itu dipisahkan oleh kaca tebal yang tidak memungkinkan Ino untuk mencuri dengar. Dan tujuan gadis berambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir kuda itu pun berubah.

Ino kini memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian pada sang gadis keempat. Benaknya bekerja cepat, menggali alasan-alasan yang mungkin mengenai sang gadis yang ia yakin pernah lihat di suatu tempat. Memang, gambaran yang ada di benaknya sedikit rancu; tidak jelas. Tapi sungguh aneh bahwa seorang Ino bisa merasa sedemikian pasti.

Rambut pendek yang agak kaku, wajah yang kekanak-kanakan, mata yang cukup besar….

Ino yakin bahwa ia baru saja melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.

Di suatu tempat….

Pagi ini….

_Tes_.

Sesuatu yang terasa seolah menampar pipinya kemudian mengganggu kegiatan Ino untuk berpikir. Gerimis perlahan mulai menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Mustahil!" pekik Ino kesal.

Melupakan kegiatan mengintainya terhadap Karin dan teman-temannya, Ino memilih untuk berlari cepat. Dia tidak bawa payung hari ini, jadi sebaiknya ia melupakan tujuan awalnya berkeliling di kota dan segera pulang. Di rumah pun, mungkin ia bisa menemukan apa yang hendak ia cari dengan bantuan internet.

Berbekal pemikiran itulah, Ino kemudian bergegas ke arah halte dan menaiki sebuah bus yang dapat mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Beruntung ia tidak terlambat, bus datang tepat tidak lama setelah ia sampai di halte. Lebih dari itu, gerimis pun belum benar-benar berubah menjadi luapan air mata langit.

Bus sudah berjalan separuh perjalanan saat Ino mendadak teringat hal yang paling ingin diingatnya beberapa saat yang lalu—saat ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue yang tampak lucu.

Sang gadis keempat.

Ino menepuk keras dahinya.

"Bodohnya aku!" gumamnya pelan hingga tidak mengganggu penumpang bus lainnya. "Bukankah gadis itu adalah gadis dalam buku sketsa Sai yang tadi aku lihat?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ino tentu saja. Tidak sekarang, mungkin. Ino bisa menanyakan pada Sai nanti.

Sai….

Tapi ia tengah berusaha menghindari pemuda itu sampai ia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap pemuda yang belum lama dikenalnya tersebut. Apa sanggup ia bertanya soal gadis yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura tersebut?

Ino menggeleng. Tatapannya kini mengarah ke luar jendela.

Hujan semakin deras.

.

.To Be Continued.

.

* * *

><p>Gomen ne, kami baru sempat update sekarang dan maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain, buat ngecek aja nggak sempet T_T Dan gomen ne, kami belum sempet balas-balasin review. Tapi ... udah dibaca kok semua review-review yang masuk dan nggak ada yang bisa kami katakan selain: MAKASIIIHH BANYAK SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA buat semua yang udah baca dan terutama meninggalkan jejak di fanfict ini.<p>

Akhir kata, moga-moga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

_Sign_,

**Devil Foxie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba, perasaan Ino kini seakan berat ... seperti banyak hal menumpuk yang membuatnya gelisah. Rasa malas menyelimuti dirinya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur yang kini sang selimut menutup tubuhnya dengan erat, namun begitu sadar kondisi keluarganya saat ini, Ino–langsung bangkit dan bergegas siap-siap pergi ke sekolah, namun begitu gadis berambut pirang ini menuruni anak tangga, mata _aquamarine_-nya terbelalak ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang berada di ruang tamunya.

"Sasuke ... Itachi-_nii_?"

"Selamat pagi," sapa Itachi.

Ino melangkah, melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung pada beberapa barang yang sudah terbungkus rapi. "Ada apa ini?" Hanya itu pertanyaan yang bisa ia lontarkan.

"Duduklah," ujar sang ayah. Begitu Ino menuruti ucapan Inoichi—sang ayah yang kini menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "Ayah harus pergi ke luar kota sementara."

Tubuh Ino tersentak ketika mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini. Mengetahui sang putri menahan dirinya agar tidak berontak, Inoichi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayah sudah mendiskusikan pada mereka, Ayah titip dirimu sebentar untuk tinggal bersama mereka."

"Apa?"

"Dengan senang hati kami akan membantu menjaga Ino," ucap Itachi.

"Apa kau keberatan, Ino? Sebenarnya ingin sekali Ayah mengajakmu ... tapi kau harus menyelesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Ayah yakin kau tidak akan mau untuk pindah sekolah."

Ino masih terdiam. Ingin sekali rasanya mengamuk, bagaimana bisa ayahnya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan dirinya ... apalagi ini semua menyangkut masa depannya. Tapi rasa amarah Ino bisa tertahan begitu melihat ekspresi sang ayah yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau perusahaan keluarga Inoichi telah bangkrut karena Inoichi tertipu habis-habisan. Akhirnya dengan mencoba ikhlas, Ino tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah pergilah ke luar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan yang Ayah suka. Aku mengerti, pasti berat kalau aku ikut dengan Ayah. Aku akan bersabar menunggu Ayah di sini."

Mendengar jawaban di luar perkiraan keluar dari mulut Ino membuat Inoichi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku memang tidak becus jadi seorang ayah ... maafkan aku."

"Ayah adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah aku tahu. Ayah yang semangat, ya! Kita berdua pasti bisa berkumpul lagi," ucap Ino.

"Ehem! Sebenarnya ayahmu sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru di Kiri," ujar Itachi yang ditatap bingung oleh Ino.

"Inoichi-_san_ menjadi kepala cabang salah satu perusahaan Uchiha di sana," lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tenang saja bersama kami, lanjutkan sekolahmu dan jadilah anak pintar, jangan lupa belajar memasak agar menjadi istriku yang baik," ledek Itachi yang mencairkan suasana sendu.

"Hahaha, terima kasih ... terima kasih Itachi-_nii _... Sasuke ...," ucap Ino membungkuk pada mereka.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang karena kalau tidak kita pasti akan telat," usul Sasuke.

Inoichi kembali memeluk anaknya. "Ayah langsung pamit. Mulai nanti siang kau pulang ke tempat mereka, ya."

Ino tersenyum menahan tangisnya. "Iya Ayah."

Inoichi melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan memberi salam perpisahan pada Uchiha bersaudara. Ketika Inoichi berjalan menjauh dari rumah, Ino hanya menatap punggung ayahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ino bersumpah akan menjadi anak yang berprestasi demi membanggakan ayahnya. Melihat ekspresi tegar Ino membuat Uchiha bersaudara ini bangga mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino.

Tubuh Ino tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu, tangan Sasuke menepuk kepalanya dan Itachi merangkul pundaknya.

"Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Sesekali kita akan mengunjunginya," lanjut Itachi.

Ino tersenyum 'terima kasih' hanya itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

"Yuk, berangkat!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersemangat?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalau pagi hari diawali dengan tangisan, nanti harinya akan buruk," jawab Ino ceria.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Itachi terkekeh kecil.

"Aku! Hehehee, ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke ... kita tidak menjemput Sakura terlebih dahulu?" tanya Ino sambil memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Dia berangkat bersama Sai, karena tahu aku akan ke rumahmu dulu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Hehee, seseorang ada yang cemburu di siniii," ledek Ino.

"Diam!"

"Hahaha, ternyata Sasuke bisa cemburu. Baiklah, aku duluan ya," pamit Itachi.

"Itachi-_nii_ hati-hati," kata Ino melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Itachi membalas lambaiannya, Sasuke menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Bicara tentang Sai ..."

"Ya? Ada apa dengan Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Apa benar ... dia suka padamu?"

Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu? Bolehkan Ino berharap walau sedikit bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan... cemburu?

"Aku tidak terlalu suka padanya," ungkap Sasuke sembari menyetir, "dia berlaku seolah dia adalah pelindung Sakura atau semacamnya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga menyukaimu."

Oohh ...

Ternyata itu yang dicemaskan Sasuke. Bukan dirinya melainkan Sakura. Sepertinya di mata Sasuke... Ino memang tidak terlalu—

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang mempermainkanmu."

—peduli.

Ternyata Sasuke peduli padanya ... sebatas sahabat. Namun begini saja Ino sudah bersyukur.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke ... Sai memang menyukaiku, dia bahkan sudah menyatakannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya," jawab Ino.

"Hah? Kapan itu?"

"Kemarin, saat aku sedang mengumpulkan tugas, aku bertemu dengannya di ruang kesenian. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal seni... aku menemukan sesuatu di buku sketsa milik Sai," jelas Ino panjang lebar, "aku melihat ada lukisan Sakura bersama dua orang, tapi aku tidak kenal siapa orang itu. Satu perempuan dan satu lagi laki-laki. Yang perempuan aku sempat melihatnya di toko tempat aku akan bekerja sambilan di sana, tapi kalau yang laki-laki..." Ino menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lanjutkan," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena wajah laki-laki itu dicoret tanda 'X' besar," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tanya pada Sai, namun ... Sai bilang aku harus bertanya sendiri pada Sakura."

"Hhhmmm." Sekilas Sasuke mengingat kejadian saar di ruang olah raga, saat di mana Sakura terpekik kaget ketika mendengar sekolah mereka akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan _Suna High School_. "Ada yang tidak beres."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ino masuk ke kelas lebih dulu karena tidak ingin ada lagi omongan miring tentang hubungan mereka. Sebelum sampai di kelas, langkah Ino terhenti di perbatasan lorong karena melihat Karin, Tayuya dan Shion sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kalian serius ingin menjalankan rencana Matsuri?"

"Kalau tidak nanti dia marah, aku takut kalau dia marah ... seram."

"Lebih seram mana, Matsuri marah atau Uchiha marah?"

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan lagi, karena bagaimanapun ... rambut adalah mahkota wanita."

"Waah, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik nih, boleh aku ikutan?" sela Ino yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ya-Yamanaka ..."

Ino mendekati Karin dan mengangkat dagu gadis berambut merah itu. "Dengar ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian dan perempuan bernama Matsuri itu rencanakan, tapi kalau sedikit saja kalian menyakiti Sakura ... bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Sai dan aku akan turun tangan untuk menghabisi kalian. Paham?"

Karin menepis tangan Ino dan menatapnya dengan tajam, namun Karin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa ... hanya tatapan sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Karin tunggu!" Dan disusul oleh dua anak buahnya itu.

Ino terdiam sejenak, sekilas dia berpikir bahwa Karin hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya namun tertahan entah oleh apa.

"Ino?"

Dan suara Sasuke pun membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

"Sasuke ... ah, aku menunggumu. Hehehe."

Seolah mengajak gadis pirang itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kautahu? Sejak kau pacaran dengan Sakura, kau banyak berubah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau jadi lebih banyak omong dan lebih peduli," puji Ino.

"_Tsk!_ Diam."

"Hahaha, kau malu."

Sasuke meremas wajah Ino dengan sedikit candaan. Dan saat ini, entah mengapa Ino merasa lebih baik begini ... keakraban yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke. Ino sangat menikmatinya dan tidak ingin merusaknya. Detik ini Ino memutuskan, bahwa dirinya sudah bisa melepas dan merelakan Sasuke bahagia bersama Sakura. Saatnya untuk Ino mencari cinta yang baru yang mungkin akan lebih mendebarkan.

Semenjak bel pertama masuk, kehadiran seorang guru tidak ditemukan. Masing-masing murid sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Sakura dan Ino asik ngobrol bersama Sai, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan musik di i-Podnya sambil memainkan rambut Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku buang sampah dulu, aku lupa membuangnya! Untung _Sensei_ belum datang," ucap Sakura bergegas.

Saat Sakura keluar, beberapa menit kemudian kepala sekolah datang bersama sosok laki-laki memakai masker dan berambut putih. Sai tidak sedang memandang ke depan, dia asyik membuat sketsa wajah Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya tenang semua, hari ini kalian kedatangan _Sensei_ baru."

Sakura berlari dari lorong dengan tempat sampah yang sudah bersih dan kosong, dia mendengar adanya suara kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara, maka dari itu Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi membuang sam–"

**_BRUK!_**

Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan ketakutan dan panik, tempat sampah yang ia pegang kini terjatuh di lantai. Mendengar suara tempat sampah jatuh itu membuat Sai menatap Sakura kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok yang kini ditatap Sakura dengan pandangan horor.

Ino melirik keadaan Sakura dan Sai yang saat ini memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Sedang apa kau, Haruno? Cepat masuk," ucap kepala sekolah.

"I-iya ... Ma-maafkan aku ..."

Sakura mengambil kembali tempat sampah dan meletakannya di pojok kelas. Begitu Sakura berjalan ke kursinya, Sasuke menatap curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hatake Kakashi. Dialah yang akan mengajarkan Bahasa Inggris pada kalian mulai saat ini," ucap kepala sekolah. "Baiklah, aku tinggal sekarang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Kakashi, "nah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"_Sensei_ umur berapa?"

"Bisa dibuka tidak maskernya?"

"_Sensei_ punya pacar tidak?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia remas roknya sekencang mungkin. Ingin sekali Sakura pergi dari kelas ini.

"Umurku dua puluh lima, maaf aku tidak mengizinkan orang lain melihat wajah asliku hehe, untuk pacar ..." Kakashi memberi jeda beberapa detik sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku belum punya sejak satu tahun yang lalu," ujarnya seolah berbicara pada Sakura.

Kesal.

Kini Sai memutuskan mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf,_ Sensei_," ucap Sai dengan tatapan sinis dan menyindir. Kakashi sangat kenal siapa Sai, dia tidak akan segan menghabisi siapa saja yang menyakiti Sakura, bahkan pukulan keras pernah melayang di perut Kakashi dulu. "Aku sedang tidak selera untuk belajar, bisa aku pergi dari sini?"

Kakashi menatap Sai seolah menjawab tantangannya, "Maaf, tidak bisa. Kau harus berada di kelas, kecuali kau sakit."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli?" tantang Sai.

Seluruh kelas sangat terkejut ketika Sai terang-terangan menantang _Sensei_-nya. Karena yang mereka kenal, Sai itu sangat sopan terhadap _Sensei_-nya. Saat ini ... Sai bahkan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"Jangan uji kesabaranku," ujar Kakashi sambil merapikan buku di mejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kaulah yang jangan uji kesabaranku, kau—"

"Sai ...," panggil Sakura dengan lembut sambil menoleh padanya dan tersenyum pilu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan diteruskan," bisik Sakura.

_**BRAK!**_

Suara meja terbalik dari tempat Sasuke membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Aku keluar!"

Tidak ada yang berani mencegah tuan muda itu. Sasuke tidak bodoh, dari sikap Sakura begitu kembali dari tugas piketnya sampai perubahan karakter Sai yang tiba-tiba. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu antara Sakura dan guru baru itu, dan kenyataan ini membuat perasaan Sasuke risih, dia tidak menyukainya ... perasaan risih dan gelisah.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan menoleh.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kita bolos sama-sama, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun juga tidak menolak, dia hanya terus berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap, Sakura memegangi rambut dan rok yang tertiup angin. Udara masih terasa dingin, setelah mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jas-nya, Sasuke melepas dan memakaikan jasnya pada Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia melihat apa yang Sasuke nyalakan.

"Jadi kau masih menyimpan rokok itu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit protes.

"Untuk jaga-jaga," jawab Sasuke singkat, "kalau kesal aku harus merokok."

"Itu bukan alasan! Merokok dapat menyebabkan kematian, dan kautahu aku tidak—"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciumannya, bukan kecupan biasa namun bukan juga ciuman panas. Tapi ciuman itu cukup membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Sampai Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"—suka aroma rokok~" lanjut Sakura tersipu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai licik.

"Kau curang~" gumam Sakura.

"Dengan begini, isi kepalamu itu jadi berubah tentang aku, 'kan?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah paham apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini, kemudian Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Mau dengar ceritaku?"

Sasuke hanya melirik sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Dulu saat SMP, aku korban penindasan yang sangat kejam. Mereka mengerjaiku, menumpahkan makanan padaku! Mencoret mejaku, dan ... merobek seragamku."

Entah kenapa baru mendengar pembukaan cerita Sakura saja sudah membuat darah Sasuke memanas.

"Penyebabnya adalah ... ada sedikit berhubungan dengan _Sensei_ yang baru saja datang di kelas kita."

Perasaan Sasuke sedikit tidak enak, dia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam, dia juga tidak mau menduga macam-macam.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah mantan pacarku dulu."

Benar saja dugaannya.

"Dulu, aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Matsuri. Aku sangat menyayanginya, saat itu Kakashi menjadi pengajar privat Matsuri, itulah pertemuan pertama kami. Saat itu kami langsung saling suka, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran." Sakura berhenti sejenak, dan Sasuke melanjutkan merokoknya. "Suatu hari, aku janjian dengan Kakashi untuk berkencan, tapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Aku menunggunya satu jam, dua jam sampai lima jam pun aku tunggu. Dan ketika ponselku berbunyi, aku pikir itu pesan darinya, namun bukan pesan permintaan maaf yang kuterima darinya ... melainkan foto dirinya bersama Matsuri yang sedang merangkul lengannya.

"Besoknya, Matsuri menghampiriku dan mengatakan bahwa dia dan Kakashi sebenarnya sudah pacaran lama. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, sampai tidak ada penjelasan dari Kakashi dan akhirnya aku dicap sebagai perebut pacar orang. Karena itulah ... aku ditindas."

"Siapa yang menyebarkan kau perebut pacar orang!?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Siapa lagi selain Matsuri, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dulu semua menuruti perintahnya," jawab Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Aku mengerti, jadi karena itu ... Sai terlalu melindungimu." Sasuke berucap sambil menghisap rokok yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ng, mungkin karena faktor pesan dari kakakku yang sekarang sedang di luar negeri. Sai itu sahabat kakakku," jawab Sakura

"Begitu," ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya, "pertanyaanku... apa kau dan Kakashi sudah resmi putus?"

"Eh? Aku sih—"

"Apa pernah ada kata putus di antara kalian?" potong Sasuke pada jawaban Sakura.

"..."

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Jadi, apa statusmu dengannya sekarang? Putus sepihak?"

"Kamu ... memojokkanku?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" bentak Sasuke, dan itu cukup membuat Sakura takut. Melihat ekspresi Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Maafkan aku ... hanya saja, perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"..."

"Seperti, ada apa dengan Sai yang selalu melindungimu, ada apa denganmu dan Sai ketika tahu bahwa kita akan latih tanding dengan Suna High School, ada apa dengan guru baru itu yang membuat kepribadian Sai berubah total. Aku ini pacarmu tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua itu, aku merasa seperti orang luar!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun ... aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini, aku hanya—"

"Apakah kau akan cerita padaku kalau guru baru itu tidak datang? Atau kau akan tetap menyimpannya bersama Shimura Sai?" Kini Sasuke terdengar ketus.

Sakura tidak menjawab, bukannya tidak ingin menjawab ... hanya saja Sakura merasa terlalu dipojokkan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Belum selesai urusan mereka, Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya ganti mata pelajaran.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Ketika mereka jalan di lorong, Sakura menyerahkan jas Sasuke, dan mungkin takdir sedang tidak mendukung kebaikan untuk Sakura. Berpapasanlah mereka dengan Kakashi.

"Sakura," sapa Kakashi.

Sakura tersentak dan Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura. Tentu saja adegan ini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid yang berlalu lalang.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

"Saiiii! Ayo cepat cerita! Aku yakin Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke sekarang! Ayoooo!" rengek Ino.

"Tapi itu bukan porsiku," jawab Sai.

"Aku! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau Sakura marah!" paksa Ino.

"Hhhhhh, baiklah."

Sai mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sakura dulu. Mungkin tidak selengkap yang Sakura katakan pada Sasuke. Tapi dari mulut Sai, terbongkar satu rahasia yang Sakura pendam bahkan gadis merah muda itu tidak mau sampai Sasuke tahu.

"Sejak penindasan habis-habisan itu, Sakura mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara memotong pergelangan tangannya," ujar Sai.

Ino menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara kaget yang keras di kelas itu. Sai memberi kode agar memelankan suara Ino.

"Pantas saja kau sebegitu melindungi Sakura," bisik Ino.

"Faktor lain, selain Sakura sudah seperti adikku sendiri, kakaknya memintaku untuk menjaga Sakura ... dia kakak yang sangat super overprotektif," jawab Sai sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Ino, "yang paling kanan, itu kakak Sakura."

Ino mengambil dompet berisi foto antara Sai, Sakura dan satu laki-laki berambut hitam. "Tidak mirip."

"Ya, dia kakak tiri yang sangat amat kelewat menyayangi Sakura," ujar Sai, "hanya padamu aku memberitahu semua ini."

"Terima kasih, Sai ..."

"Karena aku menyukaimu," lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino hanya menatap Sai dengan senyum canggungnya.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Merasa tidak enak menjadi tontonan murid, Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk ikut dengannya ke gedung belakang. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengizinkan. Sasuke mengizinkan asal dirinya pun ikut bersama sakura, dan Kakashi tidak keberatan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan!" sewot Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Sepertinya ini pacar barumu, eh, Sakura."

Mendengar Kakashi memanggil nama kecil kekasihnya membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain di saat kau belum bisa melupakanku," ucap Kakashi dengan yakin.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu, sejak setahun yang lalu aku sudah melupakanmu."

"Kau bohong," jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Sasuke_-kun_!" ujar Sakura yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"Begitu?" Kakashi berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura, seolah mengabaikan sosok Sasuke di sampingnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih memakai gelang pemberianku?"

Sudah cukup, habis kesabaran Sasuke.

_GREB!_

"Sasuke_-kun_! Jangan!"

"Sekali lagi kau sentuh milikku! Aku tidak peduli kau guru di sini! Akan kuhabisi kau! Mengerti!"

"Milikmu? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia milikmu di saat dia masih mempunyai tanda sebagai milik orang lain," ucap Kakashi sambil melepas paksa cengkeraman Sasuke. Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke. Sebelum menghilang, Kakashi menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke, "Kaulah yang akan kuhabisi."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa karena pertandingan sebentar lagi tiba, Sakura harus hadir di dalam klub basket walau saat ini dirinya ingin sekali langsung pulang dan istirahat.

"Jadi sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu alasannya ada apa dengan Suna High School?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang membantunya pemanasan.

"Suna ... di sanalah tempat aku sekolah dulu, dan yang kudengar ... Matsuri masuk SMA itu, dan juga menjadi manager klub basket," jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan botol minuman pada Sasuke.

Diraihnya botol air itu kemudian Sasuke meminumnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan kalau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sai yang dari tadi pemanasan di seberang selalu memperhatikan pasangan yang baru hangat itu. Tatapannya berubah dari yang cemas, lega, khawatir dan gelisah. Apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini? Lega karena ada Sasuke di sisi Sakura di saat dia sedang sangat sibuk mengurus kepentingannya? Cemas akan kehadiran Kakashi yang sangat tiba-tiba ini? Atau khawatir apabila orang itu datang dan mengetahui bahwa Sakura ... ah, Sai bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Semua berkumpuuul!"

Aba-aba dari Lee sang kapten membuat seluruh anggota berlari dan mnmbentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Dengar, kemarin Tenten, manager kita, telah mengambil informasi tentang pemain andalan tim Suna. Kalian berhati-hati dengan anak yang bernama Kiba, karena selain gesit, anak itu kadang licik, dan kelicikannya itu sangat sempurna sehingga wasit tidak akan mengetahui tindakan kelicikannya. Kalian paham?!" jelas Lee. "Konoha High!"

"_GO_!"

Pembagian tim sudah dilakukan sebelum pemanasan dimulai, saat latihan dimulai secara tidak sengaja Sai memergoki sosok Karin yang sedang mengintip di pintu olah raga. Namun begitu merasa dipergoki, Karin langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Seusai latihan, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Tenten. Ucapan Kakashi membuat dirinya gelisah. Namun sangat masuk akal, apabila Sakura sudah melupakan laki-laki yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai guru bahasa inggris mereka itu, mengapa Sakura masih memakai gelang tersebut?

"Terima kasih Tenten-_Senpai_," ucap Sakura saat Tenten melambai untuk pulang.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, tunggu aku ganti dengan seragamku dulu," ujar Sakura yang berlari ke ruang ganti.

Ketika menunggu Sakura, laki-laki berambut _raven_ ini berpikir, haruskah ia mengatakan itu sekarang? Apa yang terjadi kalau sampai Sasuke memutuskan hal ini untuk hubungan mereka yang terbilang baru? Haruskah Hubungan mereka rusak karena adanya orang dari masa lalu?

"Yuk," ajak Sakura yang sudah mengganti seragam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya suara lagu yang terpasang di CD yang meramaikan suasana mereka. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke dan melihat wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat bingung. Ingin sekali Sakura menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, tapi keraguan menutupi rasa ingin tahu gadis itu. Jadi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya.

"Terima kasih, telah mengantarku," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sunyi kembali ...

Tidak ada yang saling bicara sampai ...

"Ng, Sasuke_-kun_ ..."

"Sakura ..."

Keduanya saling memanggil secara bersamaan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ dulu," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya, entah mengapa Sasuke bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya apabila menghisap rokok.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Kakashi? Kenapa kau masih memakai gelang pemberiannya?"

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Haruskah alasan yang dia jawab itu karena gelang ini untuk menutupi luka bunuh dirinya? Tidak, Sakura tidak mau Sasuke sampai tahu bahwa dirinya dulu pernah ingin bunuh diri, Sakura takut Sasuke akan kecewa padanya. Lalu? Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura masih memakai gelang pemberian Kakashi? Atau jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar? Bahwa tanpa dia sadar dirinya belum bisa melupakan Kakashi seutuhnya? Karena, kalau untuk menutupi luka, pakai pita juga bisa, 'kan? Kenapa harus pakai gelang pemberian Kakashi?

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab.

"Hhhh, begini saja," ujar Sasuke sambil menghisap kembali rokoknya, "kaupikirkan lagi perasaanmu sampai pertandingan dengan Suna selesai, sampai saat itu kau masih memakai gelang itu, lebih baik kita putus."

Hisapan terakhir dan Sasuke meremas rokok yang masih bernyalakan api itu, tanpa pamit Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri. Bukannya Sasuke kejam, hanya saja dia merasa kesal pada Sakura yang terkesan plin-plan. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menangis pelan dan lama-lama terisak sendiri.

"Kenapa selalu begini~"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya memakai lengan sebelah kanan, dia berpikir kenapa setiap Sakura menjalin hubungan selalu tidak lancar?

"Huhuuu~"

Isakan Sakura semakin kencang, dan dia tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada yang melihat adegan mereka dengan jelas.

"Sakura."

Sakura perlahan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, karena tidak fokus ... Sakura tidak terlalu sadar dengan nada suaranya. Begitu sakura menoleh, sosok tinggi, tampan, berambut hitam dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang dibiarkan menempel di atas kepalanya, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"_N-Nii-san_...?"

.

.To Be Continued.

.

* * *

><p><strong>An : hai haiiiiii sudah lama tak berjumpa. Hahahaha, maaf ya baru bisa update lagi. Dan mudah-mudahan bisa update sampe tamat, doain aja feelnya ada terus sampe tamat fict ini hehehee...**

**Berhubung Suu lagi sibuk mencari sebongkah berlian dan sesuap nas, jadi yang sempet nulis kata penutup sementara ini aku dulu, hehehehee.  
><strong>

**Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ya...**

**Yuk mari~**

**DevilFoxie**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHEN THE TRUST SAYS THE TRUTH**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort, School life**

**Rated : T **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau Sakura melebar sementara mulutnya menganga. Sempat terbersit untuk mengatakan satu-dua patah kata penyambutan terhadap sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Alih-alih berbicara, Sakura refleks menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya. Sang gadis Haruno itu bahkan berusaha mengatur napasnya agar kemudian ia bisa berbicara dengan lebih lancar dan tidak tergagap.

Namun, tanpa diminta, tangan sang kakak kini menimpa tangan Sakura dan menariknya sebelum meremasnya dengan hangat. Sebagai gantinya, tangan sang kakak yang bebaslah yang kini menghapus jejak air mata Sakura. Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan kehangatan tangan kakaknya membuatnya terlena.

"Siapa ...," ujar sang kakak dengan nada yang berat. "Siapa lelaki tadi?"

Seketika, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Kesadarannya seolah kembali. "_Ano_ ... itu ..."

Sang kakak melepas tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dari balik kacamata hitam. Tampak Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu dan bahkan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan sang kakak.

Melihat Sakura yang tampak panik, Haruno Shino hanya bisa mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Sakura," ujar Shino sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura dan tersenyum. "Kamu itu, kenapa terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini hantu?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan takut."

"So-soalnya, tadi ... aku ... Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shino sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa dia? Apa dia ... lelaki yang tadi?"

Wajah Sakura memerah sementara jemarinya mulai meremas ujung roknya.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu menangis? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" cecar Shino lagi.

Buru-buru, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab, "Tidak. Sebenarnya ... dia ..." Sakura menelan ludah. "Dia pacarku, tapi ada sedikit masalah." Sakura menyelipkan sebagian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. "Tapi kami baik-baik saja, kok!" Dan menambahkan seulas senyum menenangkan.

"Oh," jawab Shino. "Kalau hanya itu, berarti tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dalam hubungan pacaran, masalah memang sering terjadi."

"E-eh? Iya," balas Sakura yang sedikit terkejut. Apa ini benar Shino? Kakaknya yang biasa overprotektif? Kenapa Sakura merasa Shino sekarang terdengar dan terlihat lebih bijaksana?

"Kalau hanya itu, tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan, 'kan?" ujar Shino lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih datar. Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah. Lupakan soal itu sejenak. Kakakmu pulang, dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menyambutku?"

Senyum Sakura perlahan terkembang makin lebar. "Hehehe. _Okaeri, Niisan."_ Sakura pun merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Shino.

Shino menyambut pelukan tersebut dan kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura dengan sayang. _"Tadaima,_ Sakura."

Setelah keduanya melepaskan pelukan, Shino pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura seraya memaksanya masuk. Dengan dalih, banyak yang hendak mereka bicarakan. Sakura yang merasa bahwa kakaknya mungkin sedang berasa dalam kondisi _mood_ yang baik—entah untuk alasan apa—sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga dan dengan riang memeluk lengan kakaknya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun sudah kembali riang dan berceloteh macam-macam. Sakura hanya tidak tahu bahwa Shino tengah menyimpan sesuatu dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Sasuke-_kun_, huh?_ batin Shino berkata-kata. _Baik, pertama-tama, aku harus tahu situasi yang sebenarnya. Sai sialan. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Tapi tak masalah, akan segera kupaksa dia untuk buka mulut._

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sepulang latihan basket, Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menanyakan posisi Ino yang tidak termasuk dalam klub yang sama. Setahu Sai, hari ini klub _cheerleader _juga ada latihan untuk menghadapi pertandingan basket yang akan datang. Klub _cheerleader_ adalah klub penyemangat yang juga menjadi salah satu komponen penting dalam tiap pertandingan—tak terkecuali untuk pertandingan basket. Tadinya, Sai ingin mengajak Sakura juga untuk melihat latihan Ino, tapi Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Sakura pergi entah ke mana.

Sejenak, Sai terdiam. Kondisi Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit agak aneh tadi. Tidak heran, mengingat kedatangan Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Ini menambah semua kekacauan yang tengah terjadi. Sai tidak mungkin lupa, kalau pertandingan selanjutnya, mereka akan melawan Suna—tempat Matsuri berada.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu _bench_ di lapangan basket Konoha High yang meruapakan lapangan basket _indoor._ Ia meletakkan ponselnya di samping sementara ia menyandarkan duduknya—melebarkan tangannya di sandaran _bench_ yang tengah ia duduki.

Rasa-rasanya, semua semakin rumit dan kusut. Sai mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengatur masalah demi masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

Hubungannya dengan Ino tidak berkembang. Kedatangan Kakashi yang mendadak. Pertandingan mendatang yang mungkin akan melibatkan Matsuri. Lalu ... Sai juga tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi Karin yang tadi dilihatnya. Pasti ... pasti akan terjadi sesuatu di pertandingan nanti. Sepertinya, Karin adalah kaki tangan Matsuri (mengingat cerita Ino mengenai Karin dan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu kafe), untuk alasan yang belum Sai ketahui.

"Haaaahh ... apa lagi setelah ini?"

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sai, ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan satu pesan elektronik. Awalnya, Sai mengira, _email_ tersebut adalah email balasan dari Ino, tapi Sai salah. Matanya pun membelalak tatkala ia mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

_'Kau utang cerita padaku. _

_-Shino-'_

Sai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ekspresinya datar walau sesungguhnya, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari saat seseorang diam-diam menyelinap dan kemudian langsung mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Haaii!"

Tubuh Sai menegang. Begitu mata kelamnya mendapati sang pemilik suara, kelegaan memenuhi hatinya. Ia pun dapat kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa.

"Serius sekali baca _email-nya?"_

Sai tertawa-tawa sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Dari pacarmu, ya?"

"Kau bercanda? Atau sedang menggodaku, Ino?"

Ino hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sai terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Kalau kukatakan aku menyukaimu, artinya saat ini aku sedang tidak dekat dengan perempuan lain."

"Hmmm ... masa?" tanya Ino sambil menaikkan alisnya dan melancarkan senyum canggungnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi senjata andalan untuk menghadapi Sai. "Dengan Sakura?"

"Dalam konteks _romance,_ tidak," ralat Sai. "Sakura sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

'Percaya, percaya," jawab Ino sambil berdiri. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ah, ya. Itu tujuanku mengirimimu _email,_ bukan?" Sai mengikuti Ino berdiri. "Untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Dan untuk itulah aku di sini."

Senyum Sai mengembang.

Dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, Ino kemudian berkata, "Untuk menolak ajakanmu."

Seketika senyuman itu diganti wajah penuh tanya.

"Maaf, Sai," ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, "sebenarnya aku ada kerja sambilan hari ini. Jadi ..."

"Kau? Kerja sambilan?" Sai menggaungkan pertanyaannya dengan perasaan heran yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hari ini," jawab Ino sambil memperbaiki posisi tas selempangnya. "Karena itu aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Maaf, ya. Hehehe."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum gadis itu berlalu. Baru setelahnya, Sai sadar bahwa ia bisa saja mengantar Ino ke tempat kerjanya sekarang. Namun, untuk sesaat pikirannya disibukkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Mengapa Ino kerja sambilan? Untuk apa? Sekadar untuk menambah uang saku, ataukah ... Namun, yang lebih penting, mengapa Ino sampai repot-repot menghampirinya jika gadis itu bisa saja menolak ajakannya melalui _email? _Apa karena kebetulan Ino ada di dekat ruang klub basket? Atau ...

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Namun, mungkin masalah Ino bisa menyusul. Sekarang, dengan batalnya rencana untuk pulang bersama Ino, Sai mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Setelah Sakura selesai berganti pakaian, gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Shino yang tengah terduduk di ruang keluarga. Kacamata hitamnya telah ia lepas sehingga Sakura bisa melihat tatapan serius Shino terhadap acara TV yang tengah ditontonnya—Animal Planet, Incredible Insect, khususnya mengenai Dinoponera atau yang dikenal sebagai Giant Killer Ant dari Amazon. Tipikal kakaknya yang memang menggemari berbagai jenis serangga sejak dahulu. Tontonannya pun tidak jauh-jauh dari Animal Planet atau BBC Nature, atau Discovery Channel dan acara-acara lain yang membahas mengenai serangga.

"Ternyata semut itu bisa jadi mengerikan, ya, kalau _di-zoom_ seperti itu."

"Mengerikan?" Shino mendengus, setengah menganggap geli, setengah meremehkan pernyataan Sakura. "Semut itu adalah hewan yang paling luar biasa. Mereka bisa membawa beban yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya dibanding tubuh mereka."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang itu, sih, memang demikian."

Dengan gemas, Shino mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil remote dan mengubahnya menjadi _channel_ musik. Perilaku Shino ini mengundang tanda tanya bagi Sakura yang terjawab tidak lama setelahnya.

"Sekarang ... ceritakan padaku. Apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Jelas, inilah alasan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalihkan Shino dari acara serangga favoritnya. Hanya Sakura dan segala permasalahan yang menimpanya yang sanggup membuat Shino yang cuek dan nyaris tak berperasaan itu mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya panjang lebar. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Shino yang notabene hanyalah kakak tirinya bisa melakukan apa saja hanya demi dirinya. Sakura bukannya protes dan tidak berterima kasih, ia hanya penasaran.

Namun, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyuarakan penasarannya. Shino menanti jawaban.

"Macam-macam hal," jawab Sakura akhirnya setelah menimbang kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Aku bertemu teman baru—"

"Pacar baru maksudmu?"

Wajah Sakura spontan memerah. Ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Lalu, dengan suara kecil, ia menjawab, "Itu juga."

"Lalu? Kaubilang, kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?"

Sekejap, ekspresi Sakura berubah. Alisnya mengerut. Pikirannya kembali berkelana ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu?" cecar Shino sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura sehingga mata keduanya beradu.

"... Bukan salah Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura setelah menghela napas. "Kakashi ..."

"Dia?" Shino melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura. "Jangan bilang dia ..."

Sakura mengangguk bahkan sebelum Shino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan gelang pemberian Kakashi.

Sang kakak memandang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sendu. Ia bukan tidak tahu rahasia apa yang ada di balik gelang Sakura. Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan sikap overprotektif Shino pada adiknya. Selain alasan lainnya yang masih ia simpan rapat-rapat meskipun tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia tutupi.

"Seharusnya, aku memang sudah melepas gelang ini, ya?" Sakura menyentuh gelangnya dengan telunjuk tangannya yang lain. "Kenapa aku masih mengenakannya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Dan kata-kata Sakura diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

"Sakura," panggil Shino akhirnya setelah ia mempertimbangkannya sesaat, "bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Shino menatap lurus ke dalam dua bola mata Sakura. Namun, yang Sakura rasakan selanjutnya adalah ketakutan.

Ketakutan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Sai, Ino, dan ... Sasuke.

"E-eh?" ujar Sakura menyuarakan keterkejutannya. "Ikut _Niisan?_ Ke luar negeri?" Jeda sesaat. _"Niisan_ bercanda, kan?"

Ekspresi di wajah Shino jelas tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tengah bercanda. Sakura yang sudah lama mengenal Shino, paham arti tatapan sang kakak. Namun, percakapan penting itu pun terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel Shino.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, ya, Sakura." Shino pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk kepala Sakura. Ia kemudian membawa ponselnya dan beranjak ke arah ruang tamu.

Sakura ditinggalkan dalam keadaan termenung. Ia memikirkan ajakan kakaknya tadi. Namun, untuk saat ini, Sakura tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Ia masih ingin tetap di sini.

"Aku ... harus memberi tahu Sai."

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Sepulangnya dari mengantar Sakura, Sasuke mendapati bahwa rumahnya masih kosong. Itachi jelas belum pulang dari kantor—walau kakaknya itu kadang tidak punya jadwal yang tetap dalam bekerja. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah bahwa Ino juga belum pulang. Seingat Sasuke, Ino hanya ada latihan _cheerleader._

Bukannya Sasuke mencari Ino untuk macam-macam, ia hanya ingin bertanya dari sudut pandang perempuan. Sasuke tidak punya banyak teman, apalagi perempuan. Karenanya, di saat ia ada masalah dengan Sakura seperti ini, mungkin hanya Ino yang bisa dimintai pendapat.

Sasuke sangat ingin tahu, apa benar perempuan masih akan mengenakan barang pemberian dari mantannya jika sudah tidak ada rasa? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Sasuke memang sudah memberikan ultimatum pada kekasihnya tersebut, tapi ia masih tidak puas. Ia masih ingin tahu. Dan sayangnya, Sakura tidak menunjukkan gelagat bahwa gadis itu akan mengungkapkan semua fakta padanya sekarang. Sasuke sudah mencoba dan ia hanya mendapat diam.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak puas dengan sekadar 'pengantar cerita' dari Sakura. Ia butuh tahu lebih banyak. Ia ingin tahu perasaan perempuan—ia ingin tahu perasaan Sakura sebenarnya.

"_Tsk_, ke mana dia?" Dengan geram, Sasuke menyambar ponselnya. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi Ino.

Satu kali dering, dua kali. Tidak ada yang mengangkat. Tiga kali, empat kali, dan berkali-kali hingga mesin _mailbox_ yang bersuara.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia pun melempar begitu saja ponselnya di kasur yang juga tengah ia tempati. Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya bergeming di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam—ia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti seragamnya. Dibiarkannya pikiran-pikirannya kembali ke saat-saat ia mengonfrontasi Sakura.

Apa tindakannya sudah benar? —Mungkin tidak, ia terlalu memojokkan Sakura.

Tapi Sakura sendiri mendadak menutup diri, bukan? Apa Sasuke tidak berhak untuk tahu? —Apa Sasuke sendiri sudah bercerita segala hal tentang dirinya pada Sakura? Ah, Sakura jarang bertanya.

Masalahnya, ini berkaitan dengan mantan Sakura dan status mereka yang belum jelas. Sasuke harus tahu. Sasuke _berhak_ untuk tahu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah dahinya. Ia menyingkap beberapa poni yang berjatuhan. Di luar kesadarannya, ia menghela napas.

Ia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura. Namun, ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai saat setelah selesai pertandingan.

Saat Sasuke sudah hendak membiarkan dirinya terlarut untuk tidur, mendadak ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

_"Sasuke! Tadi meneleponku, ya? maaf, maaf,"_ ujar suara di seberang telepon.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ia berkata singkat, "Ino?"

_"Yap. Ada apa?"_

"Kau di mana?" jawab Sasuke yang justru balik bertanya.

_"Aku sedang ada kerja sambilan, jadi nggak bisa lama-lama ngobrol. Ada apa?"_ tanya Ino lagi, mulai penasaran.

"Kerja sambilan? Untuk apa?"

"Tsk._ Berhenti menginterogasiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Katakan saja keperluanmu meneleponku. Kau bukan ingin bilang bahwa kau merindukanku, 'kan?"_ Suara kekehan khas Ino terdengar tak lama setelah kata-kata terakhirnya diucapkan.

"Pulang sekarang," balas atau tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

_"Hah?"_

"Pulang sekarang."

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Apa ia baru saja bertindak buruk pada Ino? —Burukkah?

Apa yang baru ia lakukan? —Apa?

Sasuke tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

**.**

**.WTTSTT.**

**.**

Alis Ino berkerut. Matanya menyipit. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Ino bukannya tidak punya dugaan mengenai apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke. Semua karena kedatangan guru baru itu—ia sudah mendengar cerita yang sangat lengkap dari Sai sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedang berusaha menghindari pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut.

Memang, tadi Ino sempat menghampiri Sai di ruang klub basket (yang membuatnya sedikit menyesal setelah melakukan hal tersebut), tetapi itu semata-mata karena ketidaksengajaan. Sai mengiriminya pesan tepat saat Ino akan pulang dan tinggal beberapa meter sebelum melewati ruang klub basket. Dan Ino berpikir, sekadar mengabari 'penolakannya' secara langsung terhadap Sai mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Namun, lupakan sejenak soal Sai. Permasalahan baru antara Sasuke dan Sakura ini memang agak sedikit rumit. Apa karena itu, Sasuke menjadi kacau?

Gadis berambut pirang itu kini merasakan suatu dilema. Dia baru satu haru bekerja dan Sasuke memintanya pulang. Mungkin kondisi sahabatnya itu lebih parah dari dugaannya. Setahu Ino, Sakura adalah pacar pertama Sasuke. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke memang pernah dekat dengan beberapa perempuan, tapi tidak ada yang sampai jadian. Bahkan, mungkin ada beberapa perempuan yang mundur kaerna salah paham dan mengira bahwa Ino adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Yah, itu cerita masa lalu. Kini Sasuke sudah berhasil menemukan Sakura. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka tetap bisa bersama dan tidak tersandung banyak masalah yang berarti.

Mungkin ... mungkin Ino bisa membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah. Ino pun memutuskan.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan keluarga. Aku izin pulang dulu, ya."

Ino tidak menunggu jawaban dari manajernya. Ia pun seolah tidak peduli kalau ia akan langsung dipecat. Baginya yang terpenting adalah sahabatnya—Sasuke. Keluarga Sasuke sudah melakukan hal besar untuknya dan ayahnya, kalau demi menolong Sasuke, apa pun itu, masalah dipecat dari kerja sambilannya adalah masalah sepele.

Demikian Ino mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar toko yang belum ada beberapa jam ia datangi. Ino bertekad untuk membantu hubunga Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tidak boleh kalah dari orang yang sudah seharusnya ditempatkan di masa lalu.

Ino lupa, ia pun bukannya tidak punya masa lalu.

"Ino? Ino, 'kan?"

Ino menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Mata birunya pun terbelalak.

Belum selesai satu masalah, sudah datang masalah lainnya. Serangan masa lalu, memang bisa datang di waktu yang tidak terduga. Meski Ino sudah mendengar, meski Ino sudah mengetahui bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu, tetapi ia tidak menyangka, takdir memilihkan waktu yang tidak tepat untuknya bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

.

.To Be Continued.

.

Bisa nyelesein satu chapter lagi dari fanfict ini ... rasanya sesuatu, loh XD

Maaf yak, terkesan menelantarkan fanfiction ini, ya problema hidup, satu dan dua hal. Anywaaaay~ makasiiiih banyak untuk yang masih mau setia menanti dan ngikutin fanfict ini.

Untuk yang udah review: gadisranti3251 anon, qwerty, Sayako Sadako, uchiharu, vaneela, desypramitha26, irza. savita, SakuChiha, dan Vivy, thank you very much!

Akhir kata, moga-moga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

_Sign_,

**Devil Foxie.**


End file.
